Dragon Ball X
by VorticalFiveStudios
Summary: A new saiyan warrior has traveled to Earth to get help from Goku and the Z fighters to stop a new menace. However, it seems that not even Goku is strong enough to beat this new foe. Is there any hope left for Earth?
1. Chapter 1

**Dragon Ball X Chapter 1- A new hero, a new threat **

Disclaimer- The following is a non-profit fan fiction. I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, or Dragon Ball AF. The cover image was created and is owned by Maniaxoi on Deviant art.

Several years have past since Son Goku finished training Uub, the reincarnation of Majin Buu. Uub decided he needed to go back to his village to protect it. Even after all those years nobody ever stopped their training. During this time of peace, Goten met a girl named Valese and got married to her. He now has a son named Zero. Trunks married Mai (trust me. There were many hints to this in battle of gods. Watch the ending scenes and you'll understand). He now has a daughter named Page. Everyone was at peace, but then one day, those days of peace ended.  
A saiyan pod flew toward Earth at full speed. "Wake up Koozan," a recording told the teenager inside. "You are now entering Earth's atmosphere."  
The teenager known as Koozan yawned. "About time," he said. "The saiyans on this planet will certainly be able to help me stop that menace."

Later, back on Earth, at the annual family reunion, everyone from Goku's family had come together. Then, they realized that a new power was heading toward Earth.  
"Gohan, Goten, Zero, Pan, do you feel that?" asked Goku.  
"Yeah," Goten said. "Its not too far from here."  
"I estimate it will be here in about five minutes." Gohan said.  
"What is it?" asked Pan.  
"I don't think it's evil," Zero said.  
"Even so, it could be dangerous." Goku said. "Gohan, can you tell where its going to land?"  
"Yeah, about 10 miles west of here."  
"Then let's get going."

The ship landed exactly where and when Gohan said. It crashed into the ground at top speed. Goku and his family ran up to it to see what it was.  
"Isn't that a saiyan pod!?"  
"It looks like one, but there aren't any more of Frieza's soldiers or saiyans left, or is there?"  
The door of the ship opened. Everyone watched as Koozan stepped out. The Z warriors gasped when they noticed his scouter, standard issue saiyan armor, and, most importantly, his tail.  
"He... really is a saiyan!"  
"I don't know why your so surprised. Anyway, are you Son Goku?" asked Koozan.  
"How did you know that!?" asked Goku. "Why are you here!?"  
"You"ll find that out soon. However, I need to test your might." He went into a fighting stance.  
"This... could be trouble," said Gohan.  
"I think you have the words trouble and fun mixed up." said Zero with grin. "I haven't had a good fight in a while, so this better be interesting."  
"I agree," said Goku. "I'll fight him first."  
"But Grandpa..."  
"Zero, I understand you want to fight this guy, but I think it would be best to let your Grandfather go first." replied Goten.  
"But dad, if he goes first there won't be anything left of that guy!"  
"Will you just shut up and let them fight?" Pan asked angrily.  
Goku got into a fighting stance as well. Koozan transformed into a super saiyan 2. "Your a super saiyan 2 as well?" Goku asked.  
"Yes." replied Koozan. "And I also know that super saiyan 2 isn't your strongest form. I want you to turn into a super saiyan 3."  
"I don't have any idea how you know that, but fine." he then transformed into the legendary super saiyan 3. "You ready?"

On the other side of the world, Vegeta, the prince of the saiyans, felt the increased power level of Goku. "Why has Kakarot transformed!?" he asked himself. "He only uses that form against the strongest of enemies. I must find out who he's fighting..."

Back on the other side of the Earth, Goku was busy fighting against this new opponent. He blocked every single one of the Koozan's punches without even trying. "I have to admit kid, you've got skill," Goku said. The teenager grinned.  
About one minute later, Vegeta found them. Koozan saw Vegeta and gasped. He jumped away from Goku and said "Oh my god, its the prince of all saiyans!" He bowed down to him.  
"Uh... I thought we were fighting..."  
"How dare you not bow down to prince Vegeta!?"  
"What!?" Goku asked confused. He turned to the others. All of them were just as confused as him, except for Zero, who was laughing hysterically. All Vegeta did was facepalm himself.  
"I don't care about that anymore." Vegeta replied.  
"Huh?" Koozan asked.  
"But you are going to tell us who you are right now. Understand?"  
"As you wish. My name is Koozan. I've come to this planet in search of assistance."  
"How are you a saiyan?" Pan asked. "I thought almost all of them were killed during the destruction of their planet."  
"Three other saiyans survived. They are my grandparents. I, unlike them, am only 75% saiyan."  
"Only 75%? Whats the other 25%?"  
"Human."  
"What!?" asked Vegeta. "How!?"  
"I'll be happy to explain later, but right now, I'm hungry. Do you know any good places to eat?"  
Everyone did an anime fall except for Goku and Zero. "Yeah, he's defiantly a saiyan." said Goku.

Later at kame house, the Z warriors and Koozan had ordered 167 extra large meat lovers pizzas from Pizza Fortress. Pan watched kind of disturbed by the large amount of food that Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, Zero, and Koozan were able to eat.  
"So..." Goku began to say with his mouth still stuffed with pizza. "Can you explain to us how you're part human now?"  
Koozan swallowed the last of the food on his plate with a single bite. "Sure. As I said before, three other saiyans survived when they were sent away to escape the destruction of planet Vegeta. There were two males and one female. One of the males was sent to Earth. He married a human and they had a son. That son was my father. Somewhere else in the galaxy, the other saiyan male met the saiyan female. They got married and had a daughter. That daughter was my mother. A few years later, my father and mother met. They got married and me and my brother Vile were born soon after. So anyway, thats how I'm part saiyan and part human."  
"Why did you come to Earth?" asked Vegeta.  
Koozan sighed. "Its a tragic story. Me and my parents were living peacefully on a distant planet. One day however, a psychotic saiyan named Xicor came. Xicor was half saiyan and half god. He wanted to take over the world. Many people, such as my dad, tried to stop him, but they all ended up dying. Others, such as Vile, joined him and became his servants. Vile soon became Xicor's right hand man after he proved himself to be his best servant. Soon I learned that Xicor planned to destroy the planet. I also heard legends about a saiyan on planet Earth who had unlocked the legendary form of super saiyan god. That saiyan was you, Goku. I quickly rushed to Earth to get help from you. Its very likely my home planet is gone now."  
"Your own brother betrayed you and your parents!?" asked Goku.  
"Why are you so surprised Kakarot?" Vegeta said. "Its not as if you didn't have a sibling that tried to kill you."  
"You just had to remind us of Raditz didn't you?"  
"What's a Raditz?" asked Koozan. "It sounds disgusting."  
"He wasn't a food, he was a really weak saiyan," Vegeta said. "And guess what? Even when Kakarot teamed up with someone who almost had the same power level as him, they still had a real hard time beating him!" Vegeta laughed  
"And then a year later Vegeta and Nappa came and tried to destroy Earth!" said Zero, remembering the stories his grandfather told him when he was five years old.  
Vegeta frowned when he remembered the days he was still evil. Everyone stayed silent, until Videl spoke up. "Well I assure you, you can stay on this world for as long as you like."  
"Thats very kind of you." replied Koozan. "But, that's enough about me, tell me all about you guys."  
"Let me tell you." Gohan said. "Now, you already know a lot about Goku and Vegeta, right?"  
"Of course."  
"Then I'll start by introducing me. I'm Gohan, Goku's first son. That guy over there is Goten. He's my brother."  
"Hey." said Goten.  
"That woman over there is my wife, Videl."  
"Hello." said Videl.  
"That old man is master Roshi."  
"Hi." said Roshi.  
"That other woman is my mother, Chi Chi."  
"Hello." said Chi Chi.  
"That woman with brown hair is Goten's wife, Valese."  
"Hi." said Valese.  
"The kid sitting next to Goku is Valese and Goten's son, Zero.  
"Yo!" Zero said still shoveling as much pizza into his mouth as possible.  
"The last person here I want to introduce you to is my daughter, Pan."  
"Nice to meet you." Pan said.  
"Nice to meet you too." said Koozan. "So, is there anybody else I should know about?"  
"Well, there are the other Z warriors and..." Gohan stopped talking. There was a worried look in his eyes. Koozan looked at the other Z warriors. They all had the same look in their eyes. "Wha... what the heck is that!?"  
"That power level... its enormous!" said Goku.  
'What are they talking about?' thought Koozan. 'Theres no way to find power levels without a scouter... or is there?' Suddenly, his scouter began to make a beeping sound. "He has arrived." Koozan said to himself, worriedly.  
"Who has arrived!? Tell us now!" screamed Vegeta.  
"Xicor didn't want any survivors. He must have sent Vile after me."  
"Vile?" asked Zero. "He's your brother right?"  
"Yeah."  
"I've never seen someone with this much power." said Goku. "And I've literally faced off against the god of destruction!"  
"Uh... guys?" said Pan. "That power is heading straight for us..."  
Within mere seconds, Vile was only a mile away from Kame house. A moment later he was right outside. Everyone quickly rushed outside to see him. The saiyan that Koozan said was his brother glared at all of them. When he saw Koozan, he smirked. "Long time no see little brother," said Vile. "Xicor has sent me to kill you. However, I'm gonna give you a day to train." Several times faster than the speed of light, he flew toward Koozan and stopped right in front of him. "In exactly 24 hours, meet me in South City. Be there, or else this world gets blown up, just like the first one."  
"So I was right, you blew up our home planet..."  
"Yeah, along with all of its inhabitants, such as the rest of our family." Vile smirked.  
It took all of Koozan's strength not to punch him. "... I'll kill you for this Vile."  
"You can try, but you'll only die tired. See ya tomorrow. Oh yeah. I forget to tell you something. Even if you come, after I kill you, I'm going to destroy this puny rock ball. Start training Koozan. Start training for the day you die." He then flew away laughing like all maniacs laugh.  
"... Were gonna die."Roshi said.  
"Don't jinx it!" everyone yelled at him.  
Moments later, Trunks arrived at kame house. "Guys, I got here as soon as I could. What happened?"  
"I'll summarize it all in two words." Zero began. "Were screwed."  
"Who's that?" Koozan asked.  
"Thats Trunks, Vegeta's son." said Gohan.  
"Oh. Hello prince Trunks! I'm Koozan. I'm part saiyan too!"  
"He's a saiyan!? How is he a saiyan and I still want an explanation for what I asked before!"  
"Fine. I'll explain it to you..."

Authors Note: Lets get one thing straight. Dragon Ball GT was not cannon. However, some of the characters that only appeared there will make appearances in this story, but changes may be made to some of the character designs. For example, Unlike in GT where Valese was too innocent, she will be made a lot smarter. Also, I can't give myself all the credit for this. A lot of the characters and story line was thought up by my friend, Chris. Lastly, I know what a lot of you are thinking. You're thinking 'Why doesn't Goten marry Bra?' and 'Why doesn't Pan marry Trunks?' Well, the answer to that is we believe that there is too much of an age difference... Not to mention Vegeta would murder Goten and Pan. Thanks for reading! Remember to comment on what you thought about my story!


	2. Chapter 2

Dragon Ball X Chapter 2- One day equals one year

Disclaimer- The following is a non-profit fan fiction. I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, or Dragon Ball AF. The cover image was created and is owned by Maniaxoi on Deviant art.

Character ages-  
•Koozan- 15  
•Zero- 10  
•Pan- 15  
•Page- 10  
•Vile- 19  
Character ages may be changed, although it isn't likely.

"And so thats what happened," Koozan finished telling Trunks.  
"So your brother is giving you 24 hours to train?"  
Koozan sighed. "Yeah, but that doesn't matter. It's just not enough time. We would need months to train. Why couldn't Vile have arrived a couple years later?" He then noticed all the Z warriors smirking. "What are you all smirking at?"  
"Everyone, get ready!" Goku yelled as he put one hand to his forehead. Everyone, except Koozan, nodded.  
"Can someone please explain to me what the heck is going on!?" Before anyone could answer that question, Goku used his Instant Transmission technique to teleport everyone to Dende's lookout. "Wha... What just happened?"  
A namekian looked at them and smiled. "Hello everyone," he said. "Nice to see you all again."  
"Nice to see you too Dende," replied Goku. "Is it ready?"  
"Yes, the Hyperbolic Time Chamber's entrance has been rebuilt."  
"Hyper what?" asked Koozan.  
"The Hyperbolic Time Chamber," said Zero. "One day out here equals one year in there."  
"For real!?"  
"Yes," said a genie standing next to Dende. "We have also made some new additions to it as well."  
"Really?" asked Trunks. "Like what?"  
"Well, you no longer age while you're in there, there's no longer a time limit to how long you can be in there, and there's no longer a limit to how many people can be in it at the same time."  
"Sweet!" said Zero.  
"Well then lets hurry up!" yelled Koozan. "We're running out of time!"  
"Oh yeah," said Goku. "I forgot to ask. Dende, after it has been at least 22 hours, could you come in and get us out?"  
Dende nodded in response. "This way everyone," he said as he led them to the entrance. About a minute later they arrived at the entrance. "Here we are." The saiyans quickly rushed in.  
Koozan looked around. Everything looked so blank and dull. "Huh. I was expecting something a little bit more fancy."  
"Now Koozan," Goku began. "The only way you'll have a chance at beating Vile is if you surpass the level of super saiyan god."  
"Is that really possible?"  
"Yes it is. In fact many of us have achieved this. We call it super saiyan god level 2. Why don't you show him what its like Zero?"  
"With pleasure," said Zero. He began to charge up as much ki as he could. Suddenly, his hair turned red. Then, just like a normal super saiyan, it began to lift into the air. His power level skyrocketed. In other words, he looked just like a super saiyan with red hair. "This is super saiyan god level 2!"  
"So you're telling me I can do that too!?" asked Koozan.  
"With enough training, yes," replied Goku. "However, first you must be able to become a normal super saiyan god. Everyone, lend him your energy." Just like they did with Goku, they began giving Koozan their energy.  
Koozan's hair turned red, just like Goku's had done before. "This power... It's amazing! And I can still surpass this level!"  
"Don't get cocky. Now let's begin. We'll start by teaching you to sense energy."

Several months (In Hyperbolic Time Chamber time) later.

Koozan had finally unlocked the new form of super saiyan god level two. His fighting skills were now extremely improved. Today he was having a sparring session with Zero while everyone else watched.  
To the normal human eye, all you could see was sonic boom after sonic boom. The Z warriors however, were able to see everything. It seemed as though Koozan and Zero were evenly matched. Every blow was blocked with ease. However, the outcome was decided when they decided to see who's best ki attack could outmatch the other's. They began to charge up their attacks.  
"Ki..." Zero began.  
"Dragon..." Koozan began.  
"Burst!" A giant beam shot out of Zero's hands.  
"Cannon!" A giant beam shot out of Koozan's hands.  
The two giant beams met in the middle of the two. The whole chamber began to shake. Zero wasn't doing to well. He was running out of energy quickly. The time limit for Zero's transformation wore off, and he transformed back to normal. Koozan's blast broke threw and hit Zero head-on. Koozan had won the battle.  
"Koozan, that was amazing!" Pan exclaimed.  
Koozan blushed. "That was nothing."  
Behind him, Zero got up off the ground. "Damn it! Stupid thirty minute time limit."  
Koozan smirked. "Don't blame your loss on that. Thirty minutes is more then enough time."  
"Shut up."  
The entrance opened and Dende walked in. "Everyone, it has been 22 hours, it's time to come out."  
As soon as they all heard this, they rushed to the exit. "Do you think we've had enough training?" asked Koozan.  
"I think we've had more then enough training," replied Goku.  
"Can I get something to eat before we go?" asked Zero.  
"Zero, this is no time for eating! I swear, sometimes I think you have a stomach bigger than your Grandfather!" said Goten.  
"Actually, I'm sort of hungry too," said Goku.  
Koozan groaned. "We don't have time for...!" He stopped talking when he noticed Zero talking on his cell phone.  
"Pizza Fortress? Yeah it's me again. I'd like to place an order of 264..." Koozan slapped the phone out of his hands and it fell off the edge of the lookout. "What the hell was that for!?"  
"We're wasting time! We need to go to Vile right now!"  
"Well," Gohan began. "We should stop at Korin's tower for some senzu beans before we go."  
"Senzu beans? What are those?"  
"Senzu beans are beans that restore your stamina, keep you full for several days, and fix all wounds."  
"Really!? Awesome! We're gonna need those." He turned to the edge of the lookout and looked over the side. "Hope you're ready Vile. We're coming for you."

Thanks for reading! Remember to comment on what you thought about my story!


	3. Chapter 3

Dragon Ball X Chapter 3- Let The Battle Begin!

Disclaimer- The following is a non-profit fan fiction. I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, or Dragon Ball AF. The cover image was created and is owned by Maniaxoi on Deviant art.

Vile impatiently stood atop a flag pole with his eyes closed and arms crossed in South City. He had recently killed everyone in the area, so there really wasn't much to do anymore. He could go find more people to kill outside the city, but he had to stay for when his brother Koozan showed up to fight him. He was bored out of his mind. He opened his eyes to check the clock on the wall for the time. "Hmph. Only one minute left. Where is he? If he was coming I should have been able to sense his energy by now. It isn't like him to flee from a fight." 30 seconds left on the clock. "I have no doubts now. He's defiantly not coming. This was such a waste of time. I stood here for hours when I could've been killing people." Ten seconds. He rolled his eyes and began to charge up a ki attack. As soon as the clock was at zero seconds, he would destroy the planet. One second left...  
"Hey Vile!" yelled a voice from behind him.  
Vile turned around to see his little brother and the rest of the Z warriors. Each of them had a bag with one senzu bean in it. He grinned. "So you finally decided to show up eh?"  
"Vile," said Koozan. "It ends here, and it ends now!"  
"Come and get some Vile!" yelled Zero.  
"Oh, I see you brought some help," said Vile." That's fine by me. All who defy me will end up dead!"  
"Koozan, can I attack him first? Please?"  
"Why would I let you go first?" asked Koozan.  
"Because you won the sparring match in the hyperbolic time chamber! Come on! I'm bored!"  
"... Fine, you can go first, if it'll get you to stop complaining."  
"Awesome!" He stepped forward and looked at Vile as he jumped down from the flag pole.  
"So the ten year old is gonna fight me first?" said Vile as he began to laugh.  
"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you. I'm stronger then I look." Zero transformed into super saiyan god level two. "Say goodbye!" He began to charge up his attack.  
Vile noticed this wasn't any kind of attack. He had seen something like this only one other time. This attack wasn't going to cause damage. It was some kind of space/time rift!  
"Omega rift!" he yelled as he threw the attack at him. Vile thought fast and shot as many ki blasts at it as possible, sending the attack back at him. "Oh, that's bull crap!" yelled Zero. As soon as the blast hit Zero, he disappeared into thin air.  
"You... you killed my son!" yelled Goten.  
"Don't worry," said Vile. "He isn't dead... yet."  
"Then... what happened?" asked Koozan.  
"That wasn't any ordinary attack. That was a rift in time and space."  
"What does that mean?" asked Goku.  
"What I mean is that he either went to one of two places. Either another time or another dimension entirely. The point is he isn't here anymore. So, can we please move on with the fight?"  
"Right, I'll fight you now," said Koozan.  
"Hmph. I was hoping to save the best for last but if you want to be the first to die, be my guest. Just because we're brothers doesn't mean I want you to hold back."  
"I wasn't planning to."  
"You know Koozan, I'm willing to let you live if you join Xicor's army. I'm sure I can convince him to let you..."  
"No."  
"What?"  
"I'll never join the person who killed our parents. How could you join him after what he did!?"  
"In return for joining his army, he gives us power. Lots of power. Without this power I would be as much of a weakling as you."  
"So you think I'm weak now do ya?"  
"I have no doubts at all."  
"Well then, you're in for a big surprise. Watch this!" Koozan transformed into his new form, super saiyan god level two. "Prepare yourself Vile. For this, is super saiyan god level 2!"  
"Well now, things have started to get interesting. You're much stronger than I anticipated. How did you get this new strength?"  
"That's none of your concern."  
"Hmph. Whatever, it doesn't matter. Don't think that just because you're a little bit stronger you can stop me."  
"Can we quit talking and get to fighting?"  
"Oh, right, of course."  
The two brothers went into their fighting stances. "I will stop you Vile, no matter what it takes.  
"Heh, don't bet on it." He then dashed at Koozan and kneed him in the stomach.  
Koozan began to cough up blood. "This might be harder than I thought..."

Thanks for reading! Sorry if this chapter was kind of short, but it was the best I could think of. Remember to comment on what you thought about my story!


	4. Chapter 4

**Dragon Ball X Chapter 4- The Chosen One**

_Disclaimer- The following is a non-profit fan fiction. I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, or Dragon Ball AF. The cover image was created and is owned by Maniaxoi on Deviant art._

_Author's note (Please Read)- This story ties directly in with the Dragon Ball X Special- Legend of the Enerjor. If you haven't read it yet, I recommend that you do before reading this one. If you don't read it, a lot of the things in this story might not make sense._

Time- 4 years after Tearic was adopted  
Location- planet Plant

It was just another average day on planet Plant. Raichi the tuffle sat down at his desk and began writing an essay of some sort. When he was half-way done with it, his adopted younger saiyan brother, Tearic, walked up to him. Without looking up from his essay, he said, "Hello Tearic."  
"Hi brother!" replied the saiyan happily. "What are you doing?"  
"Homework."  
"What kind?"  
"An essay."  
"About what?"  
"The legend of Enerjor and the chosen one."  
"What's that?"  
Raichi stopped writing the second he heard this and turned to his little brother. "You mean you've never heard of it!?"  
"Nope."  
"I thought our parents would have told you the prophecy by now."  
"Why? What is it?"  
Raichi sighed. "Fine, I'll tell you it. It all is said to start one day in the future. The god of chaos, Enerjor, will grow too powerful and will try to control the universe. No one in this universe will survive. However, controlling the universe won't be enough for him. He won't stop until he controls the entire multiverse!"  
"Thats... Thats awful!"  
"What makes it worse is that no one has the ability to kill him. Sure they're able to damage him, but its impossible for anyone to kill him. Well, actually there is someone who can stop him."  
"Really!? Who!?"  
"Nobody knows his real name, so we call him the chosen one. We do know, however, that he comes from an alternate universe. The legend has it that he will kill Enerjor, somehow bring all non-evil doers back to life, and bring eternal peace to the universe."  
"Wow, and when is this supposed to happen?"  
"No one knows. Could be a month, could be a year, could be never. Personally, I'm hoping for the never possibility."  
"Same here." Although, he still had questions that he knew couldn't be answered. Why does Enerjor want to control the universe? Why is the so called chosen one the only person who can kill Enerjor? What was the chosen one's name? The young saiyan sighed. He wasn't going to get any of those questions answered today.

Time- Present  
Location- Unknown

There was a blinding flash of light in a nearly destroyed city. All of the inhabitants were gone here, just like in South City. The light began to die down. Where the light had once been emitting laid an unconscious ten year old boy. It was none other than Zero, the son of Goten. The boy's eyes shot open and he jumped to his feet. He looked around the area. "Where am I?" he asked himself. "How did I get here?" Then he remembered what happened during his fight with Vile. "Thats right. I must have been sent to an alternate universe... Well, I don't have time to fool around. I have to get back to my own universe to help stop Vile! Omega rift!" He tried to recreate the same attack that sent him there, but nothing happened. "Oh, thats right... crap." He now remembered that he needed to have 100% power in order to travel to other dimensions or travel through time. What made it even worse was that the omega rift technique drained at least 50% of his energy. Then he heard something. Something like engines running. The young boy looked to the sky and saw three dots headed straight for him. He couldn't sense any energy from them, but he knew that these things were real. One second later, three robots landed in front of him. They all stared at him. "Who are you?" asked Zero. "Are you friends or enemies?" One of the robots pointed his hand at him and shot a laser. Zero quickly dodged it. "I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that means enemies. Well, I don't have time to deal with you. Get out of my way!" He noticed the same robot was charging up another laser. Zero rushed at it and kicked it's head off it's robotic body. The body however, was still operational and threw a punch at him. He quickly dodged it and sent a ki blast at the body, blowing it up. He then sent another ki blast at the second robot, causing it to explode. He then turned to the last robot. "I'm gonna let you go," he told the machine. "Go back to where ever you came from, and never let me see you again. Get out of here!" The robot understood the situation he was in and decided it would be best to flee and report back to his creator. He took off into the air and flew back in the direction he came from. "Well, that takes care of that. Now, how do I get back home?" He then remembered that he brought a senzu bean with him. "Oh yeah! I forgot about that." He reached into the bag tied to his gi and pulled out a senzu bean. However, as soon as he was about to eat it, a laser shot out of the eyes of the robot who's head had been removed, which disintegrating the bean. "No... NO NO NO!" The young 25% saiyan's last hope for getting home had just been destroyed. He turned to the robot head and said "How the hell are you still operational!?"  
"ALL HAIL LORD ENERJOR," it said.  
"Enerjor huh? Never heard of him. However, if its a fight he wants..." The boy kicked the robot's head like a soccer ball, and it flew miles away from the city. "...He's in for the battle of a lifetime."

_I would like to thank Archie comics and Sega, because the Silver Saga in Sonic Universe was what this story was mostly inspired by. I would also like to thank my story followers. Lastly, I would like to thank everyone for reading. Remember to comment on what you thought of this story!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Dragon Ball X Chapter 5- The raw power of Vile**

_Disclaimer- The following is a non-profit fan fiction. I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, or Dragon Ball AF. The cover image was created and is owned by Maniaxoi on Deviant art._

_(Dragon Ball universe)_

"What's wrong brother?" asked Vile. "I thought you said you were going to kill me."  
Koozan, who was still recovering from that last attack, said "I will Vile if it's the last thing I do!"  
"Hmph. You sure are persistent. I'm several times stronger than you, yet you won't give up. You know Koozan, me and you aren't so different."  
"Name one way Vile, name one way me and you are alike! I care for the innocent, you kill them mercilessly. I loved our parents, you helped the person who murdered them. I hate Xicor, you're his right hand man! So tell me Vile, how the hell are we alike, besides the fact that we're brothers!?"  
Vile said nothing  
"Can't think of anything, huh? I'm ashamed to call you my brother. You're the worst sibling ever that a person could have!"  
"Such harsh words." Vile smirked. "Yet I take it as a compliment."  
"You're insane! Now you will face me at full power!" He charged at Vile, and threw a punch straight at his forehead. He hit him, but it didn't seem to affect him at all. "Wha...what?"  
"Heh, heh. That kind of tickled." Koozan jumped back. "Are you done yet?"  
"Nope. Prepare to be defeated!" He unleashed a volley of energy blasts at his target. As he did, the area was covered with dust. Koozan stopped firing. When the dust cleared, he noticed that Vile was no longer there. "Wha... Where is he?"  
"Right behind you." Koozan quickly turned around and was bitch slapped by Vile into a nearby building. Vile chuckled. "Don't tell me this is the strongest you can get! I couldn't have even imagined that killing you would be this easy!"  
"Come on guys!" said Goku. "We have to help Koozan!" All of the saiyans powered up into super saiyan god level 2 and charged at Vile.  
"Stupid pests." He blasted each of them with a ki blasts, which sent each of them flying backwards. "This is a battle between Koozan and me! Don't interfere!"  
"I have to help them!" Koozan said to himself. However, he could barely even move now. He had to think of something quickly. Then he remembered something. "The senzu bean! It can restore my stamina and fix my wounds!" He quickly took it out and ate it. Suddenly, all of his power was restored. He quickly stood up and flew at Vile."  
"Now if you'll excuse me, I have a little brother to..." He was cut off when Koozan uppercutted him in the jaw.  
"That's right! When you mess with my friends you mess with me!"  
Vile looked at his younger brother and smirked. "So, you're not dead yet, eh? Maybe you're not as easy to kill as I thought. I don't know how you were able to able to heal yourself that quickly, but I must admit, it was highly impressive. However, you won't be able to do it again, because this time I'm really going to murder you!"  
"Big talk Vile. Let's do this!" He rushed at him and tried to kick him in the face. Vile caught his foot and threw him against the ground several times, and then threw him at Goku.  
"Is he invincible?" asked Gohan.  
"No, there has to be a way to beat him!" yelled Vegeta.  
"You fools!" yelled Vile. "You still think you can beat me!? Give it up already! If you give up now, I promise you're deaths will be quick and painless!"  
"Everyone!" yelled Koozan. "Hit him with your most powerful attack!" Everyone nodded in response. They all started charging their most powerful ki attacks.  
"Kamehame..." Began all of the members of Goku's family.  
"Finish..." Began Trunks.  
"Final..." Began Vegeta.  
"Dragon..." Began Koozan.  
"Ha!"  
"Buster!"  
"Flash!"  
"Cannon!"  
Before Vile knew it, several different ki attacks were heading straight for him. Each blast hit him head on. When the dust cleared, it revealed that Vile was hardly even damaged. "Hmph. That kind of hurt. You've all just won a free one way trip to the afterlife! Which one would like to go first?" he looked around at all the Z fighters. Vile smirked. He turned to Koozan. "I choose you!"  
Koozan closed his eyes awaiting his death. He heard his brother shoot a ki blast. However he didn't feel anything. Vile couldn't have missed him, so he must have shot someone else. But who was it?  
He opened his eyes and looked around. He gasped. The person Vile shot, was Pan.

_Thanks for reading! Remember to comment on what you thought about my story!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Dragon Ball X Chapter 6- A Broken Promise**

_Disclaimer- The following is a non-profit fan fiction. I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, or Dragon Ball AF. The cover image was created and is owned by Maniaxoi on Deviant art._

_(Enerjor Universe)_

Zero sat on top of a damaged truck. He kept trying to think of a way to return home. However, nothing came to mind at all. Not to mention the more he failed to come up with a way home, the angrier he got at Vile. "Grrr... It's hopeless! There isn't any way to return to my own dimension in time to help stop Vile! Why did I have to end up coming to another goddamn universe!?"  
"Because it's destiny," said a strange, yet very familiar voice.  
Zero looked at his surroundings, but he didn't see anyone. "Who's there!?" he asked. "Show yourself!"  
"Heh, heh, heh. You can't sense me can you? Just like you, I can hide my power level. My name is Enerjor." Suddenly, the person teleported in front of Zero. "And I've come to take your ability to travel to alternate dimensions and kill you."  
"No way..." said Zero. This man had red skin and dark blue hair. However, he also looked awfully familiar. He had a palm tree-like hairstyle, an orange gi, and a blue undershirt. Why did this person look so much like a certain relative of Zero? "Are... you... Son Goku?"  
"Son Goku? Heh, heh. That's a name I haven't heard in a while. I was once Goku, but ever since I've gotten this new power, he is nothing more then a memory."  
'This really is Grandfather,' thought Zero. "What exactly happened that turned you, the pure of heart warrior Goku, into this monster?"  
"First of all, I'm not just a monster. I'm the god of chaos. Normally I don't tell others this story, but since you're going to die anyway I guess I could tell you. It all started on what the others call the day of disaster. It was the day Garlic Jr opened a portal to a new realm known as the Dead Zone."

_FLASHBACK_

The maniac known as Garlic Jr had just opened up a gateway to the realm known as the Dead Zone. The giant portal was sucking everything around it in. Goku, Piccolo, Kami, and Krillin all held onto certain objects for dear life. Goku was quickly losing his grip. "I can't... hold on... much longer!" he said. Suddenly, he lost his grip.  
"No! Goku!" he heard his best friend, Krillin yell. He also heard Garlic Jr laughing like a hyena. The last thing he heard was the sound of his son crying.  
"Gohan..." he said right before he went through the portal and blacked out.

_ONE HOUR LATER_

Goku slowly opened his eyes and got up. "Hmph, I was wondering when you would wake up." said a voice from behind him.  
Goku quickly turned around. He saw a young man who appeared to be in his twenties. He had jet-black hair in a hairstyle he had never seen before. He wore strange, worn-out clothing that he had never seen any type of human wear, but the most notable thing about him was that he had a tail, just like Goku had when he was a kid. "Who are you?" Goku asked.  
"Oh, pardon me. I haven't properly introduced myself yet. My name is Tearic. I'm a saiyan that was raised by tuffles."  
'Saiyan?' thought Goku. (A.N.- In this universe Goku doesn't know he is a saiyan yet.) "What exactly is this place?" he asked.  
"This place? This is the dead zone. Why do you ask?"  
"The dead zone? Then... OH MY GOD! What happened to Gohan, Krillin and Kami!?"  
"Calm down. After you were sent here, you're son sent the man responsible into the portal, which in turn, stopped it."  
"Oh thank god. Wait a minute, how did you end up here? I thought Garlic Jr just created this thing not too long ago."  
"That is where you're wrong. Garlic Jr couldn't create a new dead zone, so he opened a portal to the same one his father was sent to. The way I got here is a strange story. I was fighting an android known as Zote in order to save my planet, and after realizing I couldn't defeat him, I opened up a black hole, sacrificing myself to stop him. However, that black hole didn't kill me. It simply sent me to another dimension. The dead zone to be precise."  
"Oh wow..."  
"Yes wow. Anyway, down to business. You are a strong warrior Goku. And you're the strongest pure of heart saiyan I've ever met. I want to give you my power. The power, of the Enerjor."  
"First of all, I have some questions to ask you, like why are you giving me this power up, and what the heck is a saiyan?"  
"Don't worry about that now." He started to transfer all of his energy to Goku. "You'll understand the answers to all these questions in the future." He finished giving Goku all his energy. Goku's hair turned from it's normal jet-black color to a light blue color, while his eyes turned violet. Tearic then fell to his knees and began to cough and wheeze.  
"Tearic!" Goku yelled. "What's wrong!?"  
"In order to give you my power, I also give you my life, which will kill me." (AN- there are three ways a pure-hearted saiyan can become the next enerjor. 1- the previous enerjor gives you all his energy along with his life. 2- Kill the previous Enerjor. 3- have kids. They're guaranteed to have the same power as you.)  
"Oh no! How do I give you back you're energy!?"  
"Theres no need, I knew this would happen. Please Goku, this form requires you to be pure-hearted to get it, but after you get it, you can basically do anything you want with it, such as become evil. So, promise my you'll use this to make a positive difference..."  
"I will Tearic. I promise."  
"Thank you Goku. I will never forget you..." and thus, he took his last breath, and left the realm of the living.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"I had no idea how much of lie I told on that day was," said Enerjor. "I was given two other powers on that day. One of them was to absorb energy. I forgot that my 'friends' would be able to wish me back to their realm with the dragon balls, so I tried to make my own way out. I absorbed as much of the negative energy in the dead zone as possible in hopes that I could make a gateway out of there. However, all of that negativity filled my heart, and in turn not only did my skin turn red and my hair turn dark blue, but it also made me evil. When I returned from the dead zone, I killed all the people in the universe, and stole their energy."  
"You said two powers." said Zero. "What was the other one?"  
"The other one..." he teleported behind Zero and put his hand on his head. "Was the ability to copy any attack or technique with a simple touch. For example, I just copied you're omega rift technique."  
"Wait, WHAT!?"  
"So, you are no longer of use to me. DIE!" Enerjor punched him straight in the gut, which sent him flying backwards. Then, he began to charge up the signature attack of the son family. "Kamehameha!" A blue beam shot out of his hands and hit Zero head on. "Heh, heh." He walked over to Zero's lifeless body and tried to sense him. However he couldn't sense anything from him. "Hmph. How weak. Oh well, you no longer pose as a threat to me."

_Thanks for reading! Remember to comment on what you thought about my story!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Dragon Ball X Chapter 7- The Result of Koozan's Anger**

_Disclaimer- The following is a non-profit fan fiction. I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, or Dragon Ball AF. The cover image was created and is owned by Maniaxoi on Deviant art._

_(Dragon Ball Universe)_

"Pan!" screamed Koozan. "No!" Vile had shot a ki blast straight through her stomache and she was now lying on the ground. Koozan and the other Z warriors ran over to her. "Pan, please don't die..." he said with tears in his eyes.  
"I'm sorry Koozan, but I don't think I'm gonna make it," she said weakly.  
"Don't say that! You will live! Somebody give her a senzu bean!"  
Everyone began to reach into their senzu bean bags, but to their surprise, they were all empty. "Where did they go!?" Goku asked.  
"Looking for these?" asked Vile. Everyone looked at him and gasped. Vile had all their senzu beans in one hand. "You want these back?" He made a fist, crushing each and every one of them. He smirked. "Too bad."  
"No..." said Koozan. "Those were our last hope you bastard!"  
"Koozan, please don't worry about me." said Pan. "Vile is the real problem. Please, kill him before he kills anyone else."  
"Pan, please don't..."  
"Goodbye, my friends and family." She closed her eyes, and died.  
"Pan..." said Koozan.  
"Don't worry Pan," said Goku. "We'll avenge you and bring you back to life with the dragon balls. Right Koozan?" He looked at Koozan, who had not heard anything Goku just said.  
All of the sadness Koozan had felt suddenly turned to rage. Rage against his brother. He began to breathe very heavily. "Vile..." he growled.  
"Uhh... Koozan?"  
"I will never forgive you for this!" he screamed. A red flame aura surrounded his body. Then his hair stuck up like a super saiyan two. Koozan had ascended to a new form. Super saiyan god level three. All the Z warriors stared at him. Their jaws all dropped. "I told you I was going to kill you Vile, and I meant every word of it."  
"Hmph." said Vile. "You never cease to surprise me little brother. I never knew you had this power hidden inside you. However, if you think you can defeat me now, you're dead wrong. You're simply delaying your death and the destruction of this planet." He held up his hand and began charging up another ki attack. However, his attack was cut short when Koozan kicked him in the head, sending him flying through three separate buildings.  
"Playtime is over Vile."  
Vile got up and dusted himself off. 'This is impossible,' he thought. 'Where did all of this power come from?' "Grrr... You're still nothing compared to me Koozan!"  
"Oh really?" Suddenly, he disappeared, and then reappeared in front of Vile. "Care to prove that?"  
Vile threw a punch at his little brother, but before it made contact with him, he disappeared yet again. This time when he reappeared, he stood behind Vile. Koozan jumped into the air and shot a ki blast at Vile. Vile turned around and did the same. The two blasts collided and caused an explosion. Koozan shielded his eyes. When he unshielded them, he saw his big brother flying straight toward him. He tried to throw a punch, but Koozan dodged it. Vile tried to kick him, but his sibling caught his foot and threw him to the ground. "Heh. Déjà vu."  
"Grrr... You little son of a..." Before he could finish his sentence, Koozan teleported right in front of him.  
The teenager started charging all of his energy into one fist. He smirked. "Spirit fist!" he yelled before punching him in the face.  
Vile was sent flying back yet again, straight into a wall. When he got out of it, he spit out a tooth that Koozan had knocked loose. "That is it!" he yelled. He flew into the air and started charging up his strongest ki attack. "Just try to dodge this Koozan! If you do this entire planet will be destroyed! Say goodbye Koozan! You may find this attack a little bit familiar! Dragon..."  
Koozan recognized this attack. It was one of his own techniques: the dragon cannon. "Copycat!" he yelled. He started charging up the attack himself. "Dragon..."  
"Cannon!" they both yelled at the same time, shooting each attack at the same time. The two giant beams collided, creating a beam struggle.  
"My power is superior!" yelled Vile.  
"I think otherwise," said Koozan. He unloaded more energy into his attack, which overpowered Vile's. The beam was sent toward Vile, which exploded in his face. Vile fell to the ground. When he looked up, he saw Koozan holding his hand up to his face. "It's over Vile."  
"W-wait! Please don't kill me! You're my brother! We're family! Do you really think I would kill you!? I only did all of this because Xicor made me! Please brother!"  
"That's all bull crap Vile. And for your information, you stopped being my brother the day you joined that bastard, Xicor. Farewell." He shot a blast out of his hands, which disintegrated Vile.  
"NOOOOOO!" his brother shouted right before he died.  
"It's over now," he said. He powered down to his base form.  
"You did good kid," said Gohan.  
"I know," he said sadly. "But it still doesn't change the fact that Pan is dead."  
"Well, Pan won't be dead for long," said Goku.  
"Wait, what are you talking about?"  
"Oh right, we haven't told you about the dragon balls yet, have we?"  
"The dragon whats?"  
"Ok, let me explain it to you. The dragon balls are seven magical items. When they are brought together, the dragon known as shenron appears, and he grants two wishes."  
"...I'm really starting to like this planet. I mean, is there anything it doesn't have?"

_Thanks for reading! Remember to comment on what you thought about my story!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Dragon Ball X Chapter 8- Fight for the Multiverse**

_Disclaimer- The following is a non-profit fan fiction. I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, or Dragon Ball AF. The cover image was created and is owned by Maniaxoi on Deviant art._

_(Enerjor Universe)_

Enerjor looked at Zero's motionless body. "I guess he was just an ordinary weakling after all," he muttered. "Oh well." He turned around and began to walk away. He hadn't used that much energy, but traveling through dimensions requires you to be at full power. He took a senzu bean that one of his robotic slaves had grown for him out, threw it in the air, and opened his mouth to catch it. However, while it was in mid-air, a purple blur flew towards it, caught the bean, and land on the ground a couple feet away from Enerjor. As soon as the blur stopped moving, it revealed that it was none other than Son Zero. He had the senzu bean in his right hand. He quickly shoved it in his mouth. All the strength he had recently lost was suddenly restored. Enerjor looked at him and smirked. "So you were just playing possum, eh? That attack I used would have been enough to kill any normal life form."  
"Yeah, well what can I say?" said Zero. "I die hard."  
"So, you're not just a normal saiyan after all. Who are you anyway?"  
"Who am I? Why, I'm just your grandson, Son Zero!"  
'This is my descendent?' thought Enerjor. 'I was wondering why his fighting style kind of resembles mine.' "Tell me, boy, do you really think you can beat me?"  
"Well, you're several times stronger than me in super saiyan god level two. However, strength isn't the only important thing in battle, and I know all there is to know about you in a fight, thanks to a bunch of sparring sessions with your counterpart. So, I say I have a 50-50 chance. I like my odds!"  
"No, you have an 100% chance of losing. It's not possible to beat me."  
"Heh, we'll see about that. So now we can get down to the real fight. The last saiyan standing will be the winner!" He powered up to super saiyan god level two.  
"Let's see what you've got!" Enerjor powered up to full power. He teleported in front of Zero. The alternate Goku punched him in the gut, which sent him flying backwards. Enerjor teleported behind him and kicked him into the air. To finish off his attack, he teleported above him and used both of his feet to kick him into the ground. He flew down to him. The only part of Zero sticking out of the ground was his legs. He grabbed one of them and pulled him out of the ground. He looked at Zero's face and smirked. "Now do you understand that theres no way for you to win?"  
"Heh, I wasn't even trying. Kaio-ken!" Suddenly, a red aura surrounded him, and his power multiplied. He easily broke out of Enerjor's grip on his foot and kicked him in the face. He landed a couple feet away from Enerjor. His red flame aura quickly died down.  
The god of chaos looked at his grandson, dumbfounded. "Did you just multiply your power?" he asked.  
"Heh, heh. Yup! But that's not all. I'm full of surprises. Watch this. Kaio-ken times ten!" His red aura surrounded him, and his power multiplied yet again. Wasting no time at all, Zero uppercutted his grandfather's doppelgänger in the jaw, sending him flying into the air. "Too easy!" exclaimed the young saiyan.  
"This is where you die!" The alternate Goku raised one hand. He began to create a giant ball of energy. "You're finished!" He threw it down at the young saiyan.  
Zero just stood there, as if nothing was happening. When the giant ball of energy was just a few feet away from him, he put his pointer and index fingers on his forehead and used instant transmission to teleport right next to his opponent. "How ironic. I learned all these techniques from you, but now I'm using them to defeat you!"  
"ENOUGH!" He slammed his fists onto the top of Zero's head, sending him flying towards the ground. "I will not be defeated by anyone! Especially a child!"  
The ten year old got up and dusted himself off. "You are nothing like your counterpart. That negativity in your heart has changed you from my grandfather into a ruthless killer. If I let you go you'll only try to destroy the multiverse. So, there really isn't anyway to turn you good again. I'm sorry, but the only solution is to kill you."  
"How many times must I tell you that you can't kill me! I am invincible!" He began to charge up what appeared to be another kamehameha. However, it was different from a normal one. This one was the color black and was powered by the unlimited amount of negativity in his heart. "This is the ultimate power! Eternal..."  
'I really am sorry.' thought Zero. 'I wish I didn't have to do this.' "You're going straight to hell you monster!" He too began to charge up his signature attack. His was the Nebula burst. "Nebula..."  
"Blackout!" said Enerjor as he launched his attack.  
"Burst!" said Zero as he too launched his attack.  
The two beams collided, creating a beam struggle, just like what happened with Koozan and Vile. The beams slowly began to head towards Zero. "Give up fool! You're nothing compared to me!"  
"Never! Grr... Kaio-ken... times twenty!" Suddenly, the beams headed towards Enerjor.  
"No! How is this possible!? I am the supreme being that rules the universe! I am the ultimate warrior! No!" Zero's nebula burst attack broke through his eternal blackout attack, and hit him head-on. He screamed as the attack slowly killed him.  
A few moments later, Zero stopped his attack and watched his opponent's dead body fall from the sky. He breathed heavily. "There. It's over. I'm sorry Grandpa, but I had no choice." He sighed and powered down to his base form. "Well, that brings me back to my previous problem. How the hell do I get back to my own dimension?" Suddenly, he felt his power increasing. He looked at Enerjor's body. Energy seemed to be transferring from him to Zero. The power of the Enerjor was being given to the son of Goten. When the energy transference was complete, Zero was back at 100% power. "Amazing. All of my energy is back! I can finally return to my own dimension! I've got no time to waste!" He recreated the same technique that sent him there in the first place. "Omega rift!" He yelled. And thus, with a bright flash of light, Zero disappeared.

_Thanks for reading! Remember to comment on what you thought about my story!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Dragon Ball X Chapter 9- A Secret Revealed**

_Disclaimer- The following is a non-profit fan fiction. I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, or Dragon Ball AF. The cover image was created and is owned by Maniaxoi on Deviant art._

_Authors Note- In Chapter 6, it was said that even though it has been many years since Tearic was sent to the dead zone, he still was in his twenties. The reason for this is because while someone is in the dead zone, they do not age. Just thought I would tell you all that because I know a few of you will be confused by that._

_(Dragon Ball Universe)_

"I'm really starting to like this planet. I mean, is there anything it doesn't have?" asked Koozan. "Seriously, first there was the hyperbolic time chamber, then the senzu beans, and now you're telling me that there are magical items that grant wishes! We can wish Pan back to life with these dragon balls!"  
"Yeah," said Gohan. "So first we need to get the dragon radar from Bulma, then we can start looking for the..." He was interrupted when a flash of blinding light filled the area.  
"What the hell is that!?" yelled Vegeta.  
The light quickly died down, and where the light had been emitting, stood Son Zero. "Oh, I've never been happier to see this planet before in my life!" he said. "Hmm?" He looked around and saw piles of rocks that used to be buildings, giant craters, and most importantly, Pan's dead body. "...See, this is why I don't go on vacation."  
"Well, if it isn't Zero, the guy who chickened out on the fight with Vile." said Koozan.  
"I didn't chicken out, I was sent to another dimension. I would have come back sooner, but the omega rift technique requires me to be at 100% power, and it drains 50% of it. I would have used the senzu bean I got from Korin, but I kinda lost it."  
"Then what were you doing this whole time?"  
"I took a nap, had a bite to eat, and then killed the god of chaos."  
"Yeah well, wait what?"  
"So, what happened here?"  
"Oh, I ascended to the a new level of super saiyan god."  
"Wow, you must have some serious anger issues if you're able to go to a form past super saiyan god level 2."  
"...I don't have anger issues..."  
"You know what? I want to see the whole story." He walked up to Koozan, put his hand on his forehead and began to read his mind.  
"Uh... What are you doing?"  
Zero said nothing. He was busy reading Koozan's mind. He saw everything. Pan's death, Koozan's ascension to super saiyan god level three, and the death of Vile. However, the thing Zero found most interesting was the main reason why Pan's death made Koozan so angry. He took his hand off his forehead and smirked evilly. "I know your secret."  
"What secret?" asked Koozan.  
"You have a crush on Pan," Zero whispered into Koozan's ear.  
Koozan's face turned red. "Wha, how did you-"  
"I read your mind, idiot."  
"You'd better not tell anyone!"  
"Oh, I'm so telling everyone."  
"I swear, if you-"  
"Oh uncle Gohan!" yelled Zero.  
"Yes, Zero?" asked Gohan.  
"Guess what!? Koozan..." He was tackled to the ground by the same person he was talking about. Koozan covered Zero's mouth and said "Don't tell anyone! Got it?"  
"OK, fine, I won't tell anyone" said the ten year old, although it was hard to understand him since his mouth was covered. Koozan got off him and took his hand off his mouth. "For now," said Zero with a smirk.  
"Grrr..."  
"Uh, Koozan?" asked Gohan. "What was he about to tell me?"  
"Him? Oh nothing."  
Trunks sighed. "Kids these days."  
"So what were we doing again?"  
"I think we were about to get the dragon radar from Bulma," said Goten.  
"Oh right!"  
"No need for that guys," said Zero. Everyone turned towards him. "Just wait here." He put his pointer and index fingers to his forehead, and used instant transmission to teleport away from them."  
"Uh, what's going on?"  
"Yeah, I'm not gonna lie, I'm just as confused as you," said Goku.  
"Oh good," said Goten. "So it's not just me."  
Vegeta just grunted.  
Zero the reappeared right in front of them with all seven dragon balls in his hands. "I'm back!" he said happily.  
"What the heck?" said Gohan. "How'd you get all of them so quickly?"  
"Heh, heh. It's a new technique I invented called the dragon's sense. I can sense the energy of each dragon ball, and use instant transmission to teleport to each one!"  
"Great!" said Koozan. "Now we can wish for Pan to be brought back to life!"  
"Yeah, but maybe we should do it at the lookout," said Goku. "We might as well bring everyone else Vile killed back to life, and we probably don't want them seeing Shenron."  
"Ok then," said Gohan. He picked up his daughter's dead body. "Let's go."  
Everyone put their hand on Goku as he put his pointer and index fingers to his forehead. They all disappeared from South City, and teleported to the lookout. Dende looked at them and smiled. "Good to see you all again," he said. "I see you've brought the dragon balls with you."  
"Yup!" said Zero. "And now we're gonna make our wishes!" He put the dragon balls on the ground. "Would you like to do the honors of calling him, grandpa?" he said.  
"Sure." said Goku as he walked over to them. He cleared his throat and yelled, "Come forth Shenron!"  
The sky turned black, and the dragon balls glowed brightly. Then, out of the dragon balls, rose the eternal dragon. "You who have gathered the seven dragon balls," it spoke. "Speak your wish... I shall only grant two."  
"Wow," said Koozan. "So this is Shenron."  
"Yeah," said Zero. "Awesome, right?"  
"For our first wish," Goku began. "Bring all the people Vile killed back to life!"  
"Ok," said Shenron. "It shall be done." The giant dragon's eyes glowed brightly, showing that this wish was granted.  
Suddenly, the hole in Pan's stomach disappeared, and her eyes opened. "W-what happened?"  
"It-it worked..." said Koozan. "It actually worked! Pan's alive!"  
"Your first wish has been granted," said Shenron. "State your next wish."  
"Uh, what should we wish for next?" asked Goten.  
"Hmm... Oh I know!" said Koozan. "Goku, can he bring my parents back to life?"  
"Probably," said Goku.  
"Well ask him to do it!"  
Goku nodded and turned towards Shenron. "For our next wish-"  
"We would rather you didn't," said a voice in everyone's heads.  
"Umm, who said that?"  
"Wait a minute," said Koozan. "I know that voice. Dad?"  
"And me too," said another voice. "We're communicating to you from the afterlife. We're so glad to see you're ok!"  
"Oh my god. Mother, father, I'm so happy to hear your voices again! Wait, did you say before that you didn't want to come back?"  
"Yes son," said Koozan's father. "I'm sorry, but we rather like it here in heaven, and would like to stay here."  
"Oh..." said Koozan, disappointed. He really wanted to see his parents again, but if they wanted to stay, he wouldn't force them.  
"Don't be sad, son. As long as you're good for the rest of your life, I promise we'll meet again."  
"I really hope so."  
"Goodbye Koozan," said his mother. "We love you."  
"I love you too." And then, the call between them ended. Koozan sighed.  
Shenron, who was growing impatient, said, "Well? What is your wish? Do you not have one?"  
"What? Oh right. Uh guys, what should we wish for?"  
While everyone else was discussing what they think the wish should be, Zero remembered something. Something Enerjor had told him earlier that day. His enemy had told him, 'When I returned from the dead zone, I killed all the people in the universe, and stole their energy.' That gave him an idea.  
"I've got one," said Zero as he walked up to the eternal dragon. "Shenron, can your magic reach alternate universes?"  
"What?" asked the rest of the Z warriors.  
"Yes it can," said Shenron.  
"Then I wish that everybody besides evildoers that were killed by the Enerjor would be brought back to life!"  
"Ok, I shall grant your final wish." The dragon's eyes glowed brightly again. "All your wishes have been granted. Farewell for now!" Shenron disappeared back into the dragon balls. All seven flew into the sky, and were scattered around the Earth.  
"What? Where did they go?" asked Koozan.  
"Once the dragon balls are used," Goku began to explain. "They turn to stone, scatter across the world, and can't be used again until a year passes."  
"Oh. Interesting."  
"So, what will you do now since you've defeated your brother?" asked Zero.  
"Well, Xicor is still out there, and Vile was just his lackey. If my brother was that strong...well, I can't even imagine how strong Xicor is. I'm gonna need a lot more training and a lot of help from you guys to defeat him. From now on, this planet is my new home!"

_Thanks for reading! Remember to comment on what you thought about my story!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Dragon Ball X Chapter 10- The Summer Fundraiser**

_Disclaimer- The following is a non-profit fan fiction. I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, or Dragon Ball AF. The cover image was created and is owned by Maniaxoi on Deviant art._

_ONE WEEK AFTER THE DEATH OF VILE_

It started off as an ordinary day for Zero. He peacefully sat in his room watching TV. Until he heard something. "SON ZERO!" he heard his mother, Valese, scream angrily.  
"Oh crap," he thought. His mother only used his full name when she was extremely angry. He got up and walked to the living room. When he got there, he saw his mother standing in the middle of the room with her arms crossed and an angry look on her face. In one of her hands there was a sheet of paper. He also saw his father, Goten, on the couch with a worried look on his face. Truthfully, Valese could be just as scary as Chi Chi sometimes. "What's wrong mother?" asked Zero.  
"When were you gonna show me this!?"  
"Show you what?"  
"I was going through your backpack to see if there was anything you forgot to show us once school ended for summer vacation, and I found this!" She handed her son the sheet of paper she had in her hands.  
Zero looked at it. It was a flyer for the summer fund raising event. Each student must go door to door trying to sell people a certain type of product. The product was chocolate. This event was optional, but it gives you a crap load of extra credit. At the end, all the money you raise is given to the school. It had recently been created last school year. Valese wasn't as strict with Zero's grades as Chi Chi was with Gohan's when he was a kid, but she still wanted him to get as much credit as possible. Although Zero didn't want to do it, he knew he wouldn't really have a choice. Which was the main reason he kept it in his backpack this whole time. "Oh come on, mother! I don't want to do it!"  
"You're doing it and you're getting that extra credit whether you like it or not! I've already called the delivery company and ordered the chocolates."  
"What!? How long ago!?"  
"Right before you came in."  
Zero sighed with relief. Things usually take a lot of time to be delivered, so he would have some time to think of a way to convince his mother to not make him do this. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "Hello?" a voice asked from outside. "Anyone home? I have the chocolates you ordered."  
"...You've got to be freaking kidding me," said Zero. His mother opened up the door, and there was a man with at least 268 giant boxes of chocolates. "Are you goddam serious!? How am I supposed to sell all that!?"  
"You can get help from someone," Valese suggested.  
'Hmm...' thought Zero. 'Who do I know that's idiotic enough to help me sell all of these?' Suddenly, he got an idea. He smirked, and said "Lightbulb."

_MEANWHILE, IN WEST CITY_

After half an hour of searching, Koozan, who was now wearing a red gi with a black undershirt, finally found an open area for his new house. Up until now, he had been living at Goku's house. However, yesterday when he met Bulma, she gave him a capsule. She said that inside it there was an entire house, but she never told him how to activate it. Koozan liked the idea of having his own house, so today he went to West City to find a good spot for his house. He took out the capsule, and tried to figure out how it worked. He noticed the button on the top, and pressed it, but didn't throw it. "So what do I do now? Do I just wait for something to happen, or-?" Suddenly, a large cloud of white smoke appeared around him. He fell down. For some reason he couldn't move one of his hands and it hurt really badly. When the smoke cleared, Koozan saw that there was a house in front of him, and his right hand, the hand he was holding the capsule with, was under it. He screamed in pain. He kept pulling on his arm, trying to remove his hand, but it wouldn't move an inch.  
At that moment, Zero used instant transmission to teleport directly to Koozan. He looked at his best friend. He was silent for a few moments, and then started laughing hysterically. "Oh my god, that's priceless!"  
Koozan looked back at Zero and growled. Finally, with one last yank on his arm, his hand was free. "Goddamn it! It's broken now! What do you want, Zero?"  
"What? Oh right, I almost forgot the reason I came here. I came to ask if you can do a favor for me."  
Koozan sighed. "What's the favor?"  
"Well, my mom is making me do some kind of fundraiser. What I have to do is sell a bunch of boxes of chocolate, and I was wondering if you would like to help."  
"Uh, I was actually gonna check out my new house..."  
"Oh, you mean the one that crushed your hand?"  
"Shut up. What makes you think I would help you with something like that?"  
"...I've got a senzu bean for your broken hand if you help me."  
Koozan sighed. "Fine, whatever, I'll do it."  
"You promise?"  
"Yes."  
"Good. Catch!" Zero threw the senzu bean at his friend. Koozan caught it with his other hand, and ate it. His right hand was suddenly healed. "So, when do we start this fundraiser?"

_ONE HOUR LATER_

Koozan sighed. "I can't believe you dragged me into this," he told Zero.  
The ten year old looked at the teenager. Each of the boys had giant suitcases in their hands. Koozan assumed they were filled with chocolate bars, while they were actually filled with capsules containing boxes of chocolate. Zero knew they were, but after the incident with Koozan and the house capsule earlier, he didn't dare say anything. He rolled his eyes. "Come on how bad can it be?"  
They walked up to the capsule corporation building. Zero rang the doorbell. Not even ten seconds after that Vegeta opened the door. He looked at the two angrily. "Get the hell off my property," he said right before he slammed the door shut.  
"Uh... Ok! Onto the next house!"

_ONE MINUTE LATER_

The two arrived at Trunks's house. Zero did the same as he did at capsule corp: rang the doorbell and waited. A few seconds later, a ten year old girl wearing a martial arts gi opened the door. "Hello. I'm Trunks's daughter, Page," she said. "Who are you?"  
As soon as Zero saw her face, his jaw dropped, his eyes widened, he couldn't move and couldn't speak. Koozan saw this and said, "Dude, whats wrong with you?" Then, he realized what it was and smirked.  
"Uh... Is he having a stroke?"  
"Oh, it's a possibility." Koozan then remembered the reason he came here in the first place. "We're selling chocolate. Would you like to buy..." His voice trailed off when he saw Vegeta standing behind Page. "...Oh come on! How the hell did you get here!?"  
Vegeta looked at him for a couple moments, and then slammed the door in his face. Again.  
Zero snapped back to reality. "W-what happened?" he asked.  
"I'll tell you what happened. We're even now," said Koozan.  
"The hell are you talking about?"  
"I know you have a crush on Trunks's daughter."  
"W-what makes you think that!?"  
"Well, as soon as you saw her, your jaw dropped, your eyes widened, you couldn't move nor could you speak."  
"You'd better not tell anyone!"  
"I won't... Unless I have to."  
"What do you mean?"  
"You already know that I have a crush on Pan, so if you tell anyone that, I'll tell everyone your secret."  
Zero sighed. "Fine, but we still have to finish this fundraiser."  
"Ok. Now, let's think. Who do we know who loves chocolate more than anything else in the world?"  
"Hmm... Oh yeah! Why didn't I think of this before!?"  
"Wait, you know someone?"  
Zero grabbed Koozan's arm and used instant transmission to teleport to a certain pink ally of his. As soon as he teleported to him, Majin Buu turned around, looked at them, and said "Huh?"  
"Hey Buu," said Zero. "Would you like to buy some..." He made a dramatic pause, and said "Chocolates?" as if it were the meaning of life.  
"Chocolate!?"  
"Yes. If you want them, go get Mr. Satan."  
Faster than the blink of an eye, the majin ran off to get his best friend. About five seconds later he ran back to Koozan and Zero with Hercule. "Buu, what happened? Why did you bring me..." He stopped talking once he noticed Koozan and Zero looking at him. Mr. Satan recognized Zero, but not Koozan. "Zero, why are you here? And who's your friend?"  
"Zero say he give Buu chocolate!" said Majin Buu happily.  
"Uh...Ok. Why did you need me for this?"  
"I think you know," said Zero. "We're gonna need money."  
Hercule sighed. "Fine." He wrote them a check, and after he gave it to Zero, Koozan and Zero gave him the two suitcases.  
"Those are actually capsules containing boxes of chocolate, so remember to activate the capsules first, Buu!" yelled Zero.  
"Ok, Buu do!" the majin said gleefully.  
As the two saiyans walked out, Koozan looked at his best friend and said, "Why the hell didn't we just come here first?"

_Thanks for reading! Remember to comment on what you thought about my story_!


	11. Chapter 11

**Dragon Ball X Chapter 11- The Sword of Kai's**

_Disclaimer- The following is a non-profit fan fiction. I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, or Dragon Ball AF. The cover image was created and is owned by Maniaxoi on Deviant art._

Zero sat in his room meditating. Today was his birthday, and he was enjoying the peace and quiet. However, with this young saiyan it seemed as if quiet never seemed to last long. Ever. So, he decided to enjoy it while it lasted. At that very moment though, he heard a knock at his door. The child groaned. "It's open!" he yelled.  
Zero's best friend, Koozan, opened the door and walked in. "Hello Zero," he said.  
"Koozan? The hell are you doing here?"  
Koozan said nothing. He walked up to Zero, took out a bottle of pepper spray, sprayed him in the face with it, and ran away.  
Zero screamed in pain. As soon as he recovered, he made an angry face and put his fingers to his forehead, preparing to use instant transmission. The second he sensed Koozan, he teleported directly to him. As soon as he got there, he started yelling at his friend. "Koozan, you son of a bitch! Why did you do that!? I'm gonna kick your ass from here to Planet Namek!" Then, the child noticed all of his friends and family standing just a few feet away from him. Even his cousins from his mother's side were there. "Uh, what's going on here?"  
"Happy birthday Zero!" they all yelled.  
"Oh awesome! Thanks guys!" He then turned back to Koozan. "Still gonna kick your ass though."  
"Happy eleventh birthday nephew!" said his uncle Scope.  
"Yeah," said Zero's older cousin, Swift. "So, have you been getting stronger like I told you to? I mean, not that you'll ever be as strong as me but..."  
Zero rolled his eyes. Swift always seemed to brag about how strong he is and how many wrestling and boxing matches he has won, while he was actually quite weak compared to the Z warriors. Zero sighed. "Yes Swift, I've gotten a lot stronger."  
"Good! Then let's have a sparring match!"  
"Pardon me?"  
"A sparring match! You know what sparring is right?"  
"Of course..."  
"Good! So let's do it!"  
"Alright, but it's gonna hurt a lot."  
"Don't worry, I'll go easy on you."  
"Oh, I didn't mean it would hurt me, I meant it would hurt you."  
"Ha ha! Good one! Your even funnier then you were at the last family reunion!"  
"Whatever."  
"I'll let you have the first shot. C'mon! Hit me with all you've got!"  
"Fine." Zero punched him in the gut, sending his cousin flying into a wall, knocking him unconscious.  
"Dude, do these people know about your saiyan side yet?" asked Koozan.  
"No..."  
"Then what the hell were you thinking!? You have to hide your power!"  
"DON'T TELL ME HOW TO LIVE MY LIFE!" the eleven year old screamed, startling everyone, even Goku.  
"Uh," Chi Chi began. "I think it's time for cake and presents."

_TWO HOURS LATER_

Zero was bored. He had already ate cake, opened presents and played all the party games, so he couldn't think of anything else to do. And the fact that ever since Swift regained consciousness, he kept asking for a rematch because he thinks Zero just had beginner's luck wasn't helping. Then, he remembered something. Something his uncle Gohan had told him about before. There was a person in the afterlife who is able to unlock a person's full potential. Zero thought he would pay that person a visit and have his full potential unlocked. He used his omega rift technique to creat a portal to the afterlife. Koozan noticed this, walked over to his pal, and asked "Dude, what are you doing?"  
"What does it look like I'm doing?" said Zero. "I'm going out."  
Suddenly, Swift ran over to them, screaming, pushed Zero out of the way, and jumped into the portal. "...The hell was that about?"  
"I have no idea... Wait a minute..."  
They turned around, and saw a four year old girl running at them. It was Zero's younger cousin, Whisper. She had a paint brush and a jar of paint. "Cmon Swift!" she yelled. "I just want to give you a makeover!"  
"...Well thats my cue to run away," said Koozan as he jumped into the portal.  
"Wait for me!" screamed Zero as he jumped into the portal after him.  
"I want to come too!" yelled Whisper as she jumped through the portal right before it closed.  
When everyone got to the other side of the portal, they all fell to the ground.  
"Where are we?" asked Swift.  
"Beats the holy hell out of me," said Koozan. "Zero, where'd you take us too?"  
"The afterlife..."  
"Wait a minute," said Swift. "Does that mean I'm dead?"  
"I'm too young to die!" cried Whisper.  
"We're not dead, idiots," said Zero. "And by the looks of it, the place we're at is..."  
"Ahem," said a voice from behind them. Everyone turned around and saw two figures. "Who are you and why did you come here?"  
"Are...are you Kibito Kai and Elder Kai?"  
"Yeah," said the older one. "What's it to you?"  
"Awesome! Can you unlock my full potential!?"  
"I refuse to. You probably know about that because your related to Gohan. The only reason I unlocked his potential was because me and Goku had a deal. I unlock his son's potential, and in return, I got to-"  
"Oh cool! What's that over there!?"  
"What's what?"  
"That!" He pointed to a small, strange object on the ground.  
Both of the Kai's looked at where he was pointing. "That thing?" said Kibito Kai. "That is the sword of Kai's."  
"Sword?" asked Koozan. "Then wheres the blade? That's the only part that appears to be missing."  
"Don't question greatness. Now, the legend says that only a certain type of warrior can use it. For anyone else, it might as well be broken."  
"...Well I am human, aren't I?" said Swift as he walked over to the sword. He tried to pick it up, but failed. He turned back to the others. "Well guys, I have some bad news. It's broken." Everyone besides Swift did an anime fall.  
"It's not broken! Were you even listening to me!?"  
"Let me take a crack at it," said Koozan.  
"Hmph," said Swift. "If I can't do it, I doubt you can, but your welcome to try." He walked back over to the group.  
Koozan walked over to the object. He kneeled down, put his hand on the object, and tried to pick it up. However, he failed as well. "That things really heavy. Gotta power up!" He transformed into super saiyan god level three. Swift's jaw dropped, Whisper giggled and clapped, and Zero just rolled his eyes. Koozan tried to pick it up one more time, but still failed. "Strange, it wasn't any easier this time than it was the last time."  
"My turn!" yelled Zero as he ran over to the object. To everyone's surprise, he picked it up with hardly any effort. "...I don't know what you guys are complaining about, this thing's as light as a feather."  
"What? But, how?"  
"He must be a member of the warriors that are able to use it."  
"Yeah, but seriously, if it's a sword, why doesn't it have a blade?"  
Suddenly, a small portion of Zero's ki was taken away, and a green blade made entirely of energy materialized where the blade on a sword usually was. "It's beautiful..." said Zero. "Screw having my full potential unlocked, this is badass!"  
"Wait a minute, what's the warrior race that he's part of? It can't be the saiyans because I wasn't able to pick it up."  
"Oh man, this is sweet! It's powered by my own ki! I wonder if it will change when I power up to super saiyan god!" Zero began to power up. When he was done powering up to super saiyan god, however, he felt different. Not to mention the sword's blade turned blue. "Huh. Why do I feel so... weird?"  
"Um... Zero?"  
"Yeah, Koozan?"  
"Why's your hair blue instead of red?"  
"What!? Someone give me a mirror!" Elder Kai handed him the object he had just requested. Zero took it and looked at himself in it. He noticed that he had light blue hair and violet eyes. The same description Enerjor told him he had when he first got his power. "My god... I'm... THE ENERJOR!?"  
"The what?" asked Swift.  
"The Enerjor! He was a psychotic madman who tried to take over the multiverse!"  
"...Do you honestly expect me to believe any of this? I know this is all just some big prank."  
"I don't really give a damn what you think right now! I've got my own problems! I have to be very careful with this form. I cannot absorb any negative energy. However, to my knowledge, I can now copy any ability or attack with a simple touch."  
"Hey Zero," said Koozan.  
"What is it?"  
"Can you still turn super saiyan god level two?"  
"I don't know. I'll try." Zero began to power up again. Soon his hair stood up just like a normal super saiyan. "I guess I can. I shall call this form Enerjor super saiyan."  
"Cousin," said Swift. "I still don't believe any of this."  
"Yeah, well I still don't give a damn."  
"Zero, can we go now?" asked Koozan. "I'm getting bored."  
"What? Oh right. Kibito Kai, can I keep this sword?"  
"Yes. It's not like anyone else can use it."  
"Sweet! Alright guys, put your hands on my shoulder." Everyone did as instructed, except for Whisper. Because she was smaller than him, she grabbed onto his foot instead. Zero looked down at the sword of Kai's and smiled. "Best birthday present of all time. Omega rift!" And with those words, everyone was teleported back to the party.

_Thanks for reading! Remember to comment on what you thought about my story!_


	12. Chapter 12

**Dragon ****Ball X Chapter 12- Another Birthday Bash**

_Disclaimer- The following is a non-profit fan fiction. I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, or Dragon Ball AF. The cover image was created and is owned by Maniaxoi on Deviant art._

Two months have passed since Zero's birthday party. After becoming aware that he was the next Enerjor and that this form has the same amount of levels as super saiyan god and possibly even more, he unlocked a form he called Enerjor super saiyan 2. The power equals super saiyan god level 3 and looks just like it only with blue hair and violet eyes. However, I'm not here to talk about that in this chapter. I am here to tell you about another hero's birthday. And that hero is...

Koozan slowly opened his eyes and got up out of bed. He walked over to the window and looked outside. It was another beautiful sunny day. He smiled. "Happy birthday to me," he said happily. He put on his training gi, and walked over to the door.

However, as soon as he put his hand on the door knob, he heard a noise on the other side. It was the sound of a vase breaking into a million pieces. Curious, Koozan put his ear on the door, trying to listen to what else was happening. Then he heard the sound of Goten's voice. "Damnit Zero! I thought I told you not to touch anything!"

"I couldn't help it dad!" yelled Zero. "It was just too shiny!"

"The hell?" Koozan asked himself. "What are Goten and Zero doing in my house?" He opened the door and saw almost every single last one of his friends in his living room. Every Z warrior, even Page, was there.

They all looked at him and yelled "Surprise! Happy birthday!"

"Oh awesome! Thank you guys! You know, you didn't have to do this for me."

"Oh yes we did!" said Goku. "You're a Z warrior now, and you're our friend. What would make you think you weren't deserving of this?"

"Heh, heh. I can't really think of anything."

"Oh yeah," said Zero. "I almost forgot!" He walked up to Koozan, pulled out a bottle of pepper spray, and sprayed him in the face with it.

"Ah! What the hell is wrong with you!?"

"What's wrong with me? I saw a chance to get back at you for what you did on my birthday and took it! There's nothing wrong with me."

"...You know, I have half a mind to beat the crap out of you. And the other half agrees!"

And the before anyone knew it, the two started beating the living crap out of each other. Pan rolled her eyes. She would never understand how these two were friends.

_ONE HOUR LATER_

Only an hour has gone by since Koozan and Zero stopped fighting, and now they were arguing again. God knows what they were talking about. Pan was watching them, thinking that watching the two argue was kind of funny. Page walked up to her and said, "Hello Pan."

"Hey Page," she replied.

"Whatcha doin?"

"The usual. Watching these two bicker like an old married couple."

Page looked at where she was looking. She knew the red one was Koozan but didn't know who the purple one was. "Hey, who's the purple one?"

"The purple one? Oh that's just my cousin Zero."

"Zero? Oh wait a minute I know him! He's the guy who had a stroke!"

Pan turned towards her friend. "Zero had a stroke?"

"Yeah! Well, at least I think so..."

"Well, what did you see?"

"Well, as soon as he saw me, his eyes widened, his jaw dropped and he couldn't move nor talk. Koozan, who was standing next to him, smiled and said it was a possibility he was having a stroke after I asked if it was a stroke."

"...Ok, do you even know what a stroke is?"

"To be honest, no..."

Pan sighed. "He wasn't having a stroke, idiot. He was in shock."

"Shock from what? Me?"

"Yeah! He obviously has a crush on you."

As soon as Page heard this, her eyes widened and she blushed. Then she smiled and said, "Really?"

"I have no doubts at all. The only strange thing about that is that you said Koozan was standing next to him. You said he was smiling when he saw this so he knows too. Why hasn't he said anything yet?"

"Hmm... I have a theory for that."

"Oh yeah? What is it?"

"I think Koozan loves you."

"W-what!? What makes you think that!?" Although Pan didn't show it, she actually did have a small crush on the boy who had come from another planet.

"Well, my dad told me what happened after the battle with Vile. He said that Zero came back from some alternate universe place, and he read Koozan's mind to know exactly what happened during the battle. Father said when he was done reading his mind he looked at your father with a smirk. He said 'Oh Uncle Gohan! Guess what!? Koozan...' and then he was tackled to the ground by Koozan. So, to cut a long story short, I believe that the main reason Koozan got so angry when you died was because he has a crush on you, so when Zero read his mind he found out about this, and now Koozan must be blackmailing Zero to not tell anyone about his secret by now knowing Zero's secret."

"Wow. I have no idea how you were able to come up with that on your own and so quickly, but still, wow." Fortunately for Koozan and Zero, no one could hear the two girls talking. Zero was waving his hands in the air angrily while Koozan just grinned and put his hand behind his head. Then, Zero took out the sword of Kai's, a legendary weapon that only an Enerjor such as himself could wield. Without activating it, he threw it at his best friend. To any other life-form, it was heavier than anything else in the universe, so when it hit Koozan he was immediately knocked to the floor.

"Alright everyone!" yelled Chi Chi. "Time for cake and presents!"

"Oh, cake!" said Zero as he picked up the sword of Kai's and ran to the dining room.

_FIVE MINUTES LATER_

Koozan sat at the table as everyone sang happy birthday to him. Zero and Pan were behind him. There was a giant cake with candles in front of him. Once everyone finished singing, Zero and Pan nodded to each other. As Koozan got ready to blow out the candles, his two friends grabbed him by the head and slammed his face into the cake. Everyone began to laugh. May I remind you that the candles were still lit, so when he pulled his face out of the cake his hair was on fire. He screamed, jumped out of his chair, and ran in circles screaming "PUT IT OUT! PUT IT OUT!" No one else could breathe since they were laughing so hard. The fire was finely extinguished when Koozan ran into the bathroom and had to stick his head in the toilet water. He walked back and sat down. His head was soaking wet.

_TEN SECONDS LATER_

It had only been ten seconds and the cake was already gone. Everyone gathered in the living room to give Koozan the presents they got him. Pan gave him the first one. She gave him a picture of the two of them. 'This is going on my wall,' thought Koozan.

The last person to give Koozan a gift was Bulma. The second he saw what it was he screamed and jumped back. "What's wrong?" Bulma asked. "They're just capsules. Easy to use too. All you do is press the button on top and throw it."

"Wait, that's what you do?"

"Yeah. How did you think you were supposed to use it?"

"...Don't wanna talk about it."

"Then that means I will!" yelled Zero. "Story time everyone! This story's called 'Koozan and the capsule'!"

"Don't you dare..."

"Once upon a time, there lived a stupid boy named Koozan. One day, Koozan got a house capsule. He pushed the button on top, but didn't think to throw it, resulting in a house crushing his arm! The end!"

"Oh yeah!? Well I've got a story too! How about the story of how you tried to fight Vile! You had so much time to dodge your own attack, YOUR OWN ATTACK, yet you just stood there like a deer in headlights! Now tell me what you have to top that, huh!?"

Zero was extremely pissed now. You could actually see fire in his eyes. Then he finally screamed "KOOZAN HAS A CRUSH ON PAN!"

Everyone besides Koozan, Vegeta, Pan, and Page gasped. Pan blushed and Page just said, "I totally called that!"

"Whew," said Zero. "It feels so much better to get that off my chest!"

He looked at Koozan, who was even more pissed than Zero just was. His entire face was as read as a tomato and smoke was coming out of his ears. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" screamed Koozan as he tackled Zero to the the ground and began to punch him multiple times in the face. "You bastard! How could you! And on my birthday too! When I'm done with you, you'll be nothing more than a-"

"I love you back!" yelled Pan with a smile on her face.

The second Koozan heard this, he stopped punching Zero and looked at her. "Wait, what?" Seeing that there was an opening, Zero kicked his best friend who currently was trying to brutally murder him off him. Koozan flew backwards into a wall. When he got back on his feet, he said "Ok dirt bag, let's see how you like a taste of your own medicine!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Zero. "Oh right, I forgot about that, didn't I? Please for the love of God don't say it!"

"ZERO HAS A CRUSH ON PAGE!"

'Oh crap baskets...' thought Zero.

Everybody besides Zero, Pan, Page, and Vegeta gasped again. Page blushed, while Vegeta just burst into laughter. "Oh ho, that's rich!" he yelled. "It will be a cold day in hell when one of my descendants falls for one of Kakarot...!"

"I love you back!" yelled Page.

Vegeta stopped laughing the second he heard his granddaughter say that. "It's a cold day in hell..." he said.

Zero turned to Page and said "Wait, what?" Wasting no time, Koozan ran up to Zero punched him in the gut, sending him flying backwards into a wall. When he got back on his feet, he said "Oh, so that's how it's gonna be, huh? You want me to clean your clock? Let's go, scumbag!"

The two began to run at each other. They stopped, however, when a green blur shot through the ceiling and landed in the middle of the two of them. 'The hell?' everyone thought.

It was revealed that the blur was a man silver spiky hair with two black spikes in it. He also had two black spikes protruding from his chin. He wore a green gi and black shoes. He also wore green wristbands and had a red outline under his eyelids. Koozan recognized this man. It was the man he had hated since the day he met him. It was the tyrant that originally ruled over his life. It was the person who killed his parents and turned his own brother against him.

Xicor had arrived on Earth.

_Thanks for reading! Remember to comment on what you thought about my story!_


	13. Chapter 13

**Dragon Ball X Chapter 13- Xicor, the Third Son**

_Disclaimer- The following is a non-profit fan fiction. I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, or Dragon Ball AF. The cover image was created and is owned by Maniaxoi on Deviant art._

"Xi-Xicor..." said Koozan.

'That's Xicor?' thought Zero.

"Heh heh..." the half-breed laughed. "Long time no see, Koozan."

"You son of a bitch... Why did you come here!?"

"Isn't it obvious? I've come for your death. After I found out that your pathetic brother had failed me, I quickly rushed to this planet to finish you off. I must say though, you picked a glorious world to die on. After I'm done with you, I might conquer this rock ball, just like I did with your..." His voice trailed off when he noticed Goku. He smirked and laughed evilly. "Ha ha ha! Oh, of all the planets I could've gone to, I never would have expected this would be the one I finally meet you at, Goku."

"Huh? Why did you want to meet me?" asked Goku.

"Heh, heh. You really don't know who I am, do you? Well then I'll tell you. I, am your son."

"WHAT!?" everyone yelled at the same time.

"Hmph. That's right, you heard me."

"But... but how is that possible!?"

"Heh, backstory time! It all started on the day the supreme kai's tried to fight Majin Buu many years ago. My mother was Western Supreme Kai. She survived Buu, but was close to death and was left to die in the middle of deep space. Then, a villainous thought corrupted her mind, making her ponder that a Supreme Kai should be the ruler of the universe, so why are there other beings with power greater than a Kai. The once pure Kai then seethed with anger and fury, with the desire to rule the universe. She met a powerful saiyan by the name of Goku on the Planet Yardrat. She put the whole planet to a complete hypnosis and toke up the name "Princess Lila". She treated you to a banquet of food. You later felt drowsy and fell asleep. Using this opportunity, she stole a sample of your Saiyan blood from your neck and escaped the planet. That blood, your blood, was used to create me, the son of Western Supreme Kai and Goku! The ultimate warrior, Xicor!"

"N-no..."

"Oh man..." said Koozan. "This is bad..."

Zero just stared at his demigod. The look on the demigod's face, it reminded him so much of his most hated enemy, Enerjor. Just thinking about that bastard pissed him off so much. Xicor noticed this and said "The hell are looking at, idiot?"

"That look on your face, it reminds me of a certain dirtbag I once knew," Zero replied with an angry expression. "I personally sent his ass to hell."

"Hmph. I don't like your face either. There's something on it by the way." Suddenly, Xicor backhand slapped Zero. The force was so strong that it sent him flying straight through the wall. "It was pain!" yelled Xicor.

Zero stopped when he flew head first into a nearby building. Zero got up feeling dizzy. "Ugh, did anyone get the number on that truck?" he said before he passed out.

Xicor shot an energy blast at the building, causing it to collapse on top of the eleven year old. "ZERO!" screamed Page. "NO!"

"Oh, calm down," said Xicor. "He's only unconscious, not dead. He might be just a kid, but he's part saiyan. It'll take more than a building crashing on top of him to make him dead." he turned back to Goku. "Now father, as much as I would love to test my might against you, I have an outcast to deal with first."

"Bring it on, scumbag!" said Koozan. "Let's just get out of the city first..."

"Hmph. Since wherever we fight will be your grave, I'll let you decide where we battle." And so, everyone that could fly left Koozan's house by flying through the hole in the roof and took off to the nearest wasteland.

"Hey Pan..." asked Page.

"What is it, Page?" asked Pan.

"Do... do you really think Koozan can defeat this Xicor guy?"

Pan smiled. "Of course I do. After all, he has the form of super saiyan god level three. Not to mention he's trained a lot more since the day he defeated his brother."

"Yeah, but... this guy's power level is enormous. Not to mention he's your uncle."

"Oh, stop worrying! Koozan can beat him!"

"Ok, fine... but... what about Zero?"

"What about him? You heard what the demigod said. It'll take more than a building collapsing on top of him to kill him."

"I know that, but if he's unconscious for too long, he'll run out of air."

"I wouldn't worry about that. Even without oxygen, a saiyan can survive for a long time."

"Alright. If you say so."

After a couple more minutes, the Z warriors and Xicor arrived at the nearest wasteland. "So, you've chosen this location to be your grave?" asked Xicor.

"Other way around actually," replied Koozan. "I've chosen this to be _your_ grave, Xicor." He transformed into super saiyan god level three and went into a fighting stance. "You ready, punk?"

"Hmph." Xicor got into a fighting stance as well. "More than I'll ever be, bitch!"

Everyone else backed out of the way of the two. "C'mon Koozan!" yelled Pan. "You can do this!"

Koozan blushed. "I know. Thanks for the support, Pan!" He turned back to Xicor. "You're about to get your ass whooped, you brute!"

"Let's go!" The two took off into the air and disappeared. Ten sonic booms went off in a row. They then reappeared back on the ground. Both of them seemed fairly hurt.

"Go Koozan!" cheered Pan.

"Yeah!" yelled Page. "Avenge your parents, your planet, and Zero!"

Vegeta frowned. 'That kid can die for all I care," he thought. 'I may be pure hearted now, but I refuse to be future in-laws with Kakarot, much less let my future descendants be his descendants as well.'

"So," Koozan said. "You're holding back, aren't you?"

"Hmph. Is it really that obvious?" asked Xicor. "Wait, let me guess, you're holding back as well, aren't you?"

"Heh, heh. Yup! So, why don't we stop hiding our true powers and get down to the real fight. Come at me bro!"

_MEANWHILE_

"Wake up. Waaaaaaake uuuuuuuup... WAKE UP YA LITTLE BASTARD!"

"Gah! What the hell!?" screamed Zero as he woke up and jumped to his feet. "W-where am I?" He looked around. All he could see for miles was pure whiteness. "Is... Is this the afterlife?"

"No Zero," said a voice from behind him. "This is your own mind."

"My own mind? Wait a minute, who just said that?" He turned around and saw a man who appeared to be in his twenties. He had jet-black spiky hair, the weirdest clothes Zero had ever seen, and a monkey-like tail. "A saiyan? Who are you?"

"It's nice to finally meet you Zero. My name is Tearic Lychee. I was the first Enerjor."

**Thanks for reading! Remember to comment on what you thought about my story! Oh, and remember to check out my One Piece and Dragon Ball Z crossover, 'Tearic, Member of the Straw Hat Pirates'! Coming soon!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Dragon Ball X Chapter 14- The Ultimate Power of Xicor**

_Disclaimer- The following is a non-profit fan fiction. I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, or Dragon Ball AF. The cover image was created and is owned by Maniaxoi on Deviant art._

Koozan and Xicor were fighting again. They were both insanely powerful, but it appeared Koozan had the upper hand. The battle went on for about ten minutes. It appeared the fight was about to end when Koozan punched him, sending Xicor flying down into the ground. Xicor was now so damaged that he could hardly even move. Koozan flew down to Xicor and picked him up by the neck.

'Finally,' everyone thought. 'The moment of truth. He finally gets to avenge his parents and planet.'

Koozan stared angrily into the eyes of his worst enemy. He wanted to kill this psycho so badly, but he forced himself to say "Leave this planet now. AND NEVER RETURN!" He tossed the bastard to the side.

The Z warriors stared at him in shock. Why was he letting him go after everything he's done!?

Suddenly, Zero appeared out of nowhere. Pan turned to him and said "You could've gotten here a little quicker, cousin."

"Hey cut me some slack!" yelled Zero. "I had to get some advice from a new friend. And being buried alive isn't exactly my idea of fun! And anyways, Koozan, you have to kill Xicor now."

"I'm letting Xicor go," said Koozan. "I refuse to kill him. I believe he still has a chance to give up his evil ways. I would've done the same with Vile, but at that time I was too overwhelmed with rage and wasn't myself. However, if he causes anymore trouble, I will personally hunt him down and murder him."

"Koozan, you can't do this! You have to kill him NOW!"

"What's the point? He's so weak that he can barely move."

"No you don't understand! He has healing powers!"

Koozan's eyes widened. "WAIT, WHAT!?"

Everyone turned back to Xicor. Suddenly, all of the wounds he had recently gained disappeared. He smirked and said "I hope you weaklings realize by now that during that whole fight I was allowing you to damage me. Now, do you know what happens when a saiyan recovers from a near-death experience? Their power increases immensely! Koozan, you have just given me even more power than I had before, turning me into the ultimate life-form! You're even stupider than your father! Heh, heh, you're weak like him too!"

"Grr, shut up!" Koozan flew toward the demigod. "Don't you dare talk about my dad that way, you freak!"

He tried to throw a punch, but the halfbreed caught it. "You still don't get it, do you? I am now you're worst nightmare. I AM THE ULTIMATE POWER! YOU CAN'T EVEN HOPE TO STOP ME!" He threw Koozan down to the ground.

"NO! KOOZAN!" screamed Pan. Her face turned red with pure anger. She sent a barrage of ki blasts at Xicor. A huge cloud of dust formed around the evil half-kai.

When the dust cleared, it was revealed that Xicor wasn't harmed at all. He turned to Pan and said "Inferior little pest." He pointed his hand at her and began to charge up one of his signature attacks. "Grand doomer!" he yelled as he fired the attack.

Pan closed her eyes and waited for the attack to hit her. She knew there was no point in running or fighting back. However, nothing came. She opened her eyes and gasped when she saw Koozan standing in front of her. He must have sacrificed himself at the last moment to save her. Koozan dropped down to his knees and, with his final breaths, said "Run Pan. He's too powerful. Please, get out of here now!" And thus, with his dying words, he left the realm of the living.

"N-no..." said Pan. "Koozan... NOOOOOO!"

Zero gulped. "Damn it. It's just like Tearic predicted."

_FLASHBACK_

"You're Tearic!? The one who gave Enerjor his powers!?"

Tearic sighed. "Yes. And I truly hate myself for that. Its all my fault that that universe had to suffer through so much Terror."

"Hey don't say that! It's not your fault! If he didn't absorb so much negative energy from the dead zone he would still be the pure-hearted Goku he was meant to be."

"Thank you. That makes me feel a lot better."

"Wait a minute, how are you here? Enerjor said you died when you gave him your power."

"That's the thing. I'm not really here. I'm actually just communicating with you from other world. This form you see me in right now is sort of like a hologram."

"Oh cool! Hold on a second, why are you here? It doesn't seem likely that you just came to me to ask for forgiveness."

"You are correct. I came to tell you about the new threat to your planet."

"You mean Xicor? What about him? I'm sure Koozan can handle him."

"No, you're wrong. Koozan believes that Xicor can change. He plans to beat him to a pulp and let him go. However, Xicor's expecting that. He's going to let him beat him to near death and then use his Kai half to heal himself. Because of his saiyan half, he'll grow even stronger than he was before."

"So, basically what you're saying is that this guy is unbeatable!?"

"No. We can use that ability to our advantage."

"Huh? How can we do that?"

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Well I guess it's now or never," said Zero.

Xicor turned around and said "So, are there any more fools who wish to fight me before I kill Goku?" Everyone was silent. "Hmph. I guess if there aren't anymore appetizers I'll just move on to the main course-"

"Wait!" Zero yelled and everyone turned to him. "I'll be your next opponent!"

Page's jaw dropped. "Zero..." she said. "...ARE YOU INSANE!? You saw what he did to Koozan! He can rip your own skull out of your head and beat you to death with it! Please, don't fight him..."

"I have to Page. And don't worry, I have a plan!"

Pan walked up to Zero and punched him in the face. "WHAT THE HELL, MAN!?" she screamed. "You had a plan this entire time and didn't save Koozan!? What the hell is wrong with you, you son of a bitch!?"

"Pan!" yelled Gohan. "Language!"

"Pan, I tried to warn him," said Zero. "He just wouldn't listen to me! And don't worry, once I beat this guy, we can wish Koozan back to life with the dragon balls."

"You idiot," said Pan. "It hasn't been a whole year yet since they were last used..."

"I meant the ones on Namek, Einstein."

"...Oh right..."

"Yeah. Now then, let's get down to the real fight." He turned back to Xicor. "You ready, baby?"

"Oh ho ho!" laughed Xicor. "This is priceless! Do you honestly think a child can beat me!?"

That look on his face from earlier was back. This guy was beginning to remind him way too much of Enerjor. Zero sighed. "You're almost exactly like him."

"The hell are you talking about?"

"You're so much like Enerjor. The evil laugh, the look on your face, and the bragging about how you have ultimate power. But you might have something he doesn't. A conscience. You may know what you're doing is wrong. It's not too late for you to fix most of the damage you have caused and become a hero. If I had the choice to fight with either you or Enerjor, I would choose you."

"...You're even more idiotic than Koozan. What does being a hero ever get you? People smile and wave when you walk by? Ha! People bow down to me! I'm not giving up my evil ways ever! However, you seem pretty strong. How would you like to come to my army and become evil? I pay each and every one of my minions by giving them power. What do you say?"

"My answer is no. And I'm not changing it no matter what. You know, it's kinda sad that you have so much power, yet you use it for evil, but I guess theres no changing your mind either. So, shall we?"

"Fine with me. Let's do this!" He began to rush at Zero. However Zero just stood there, snapped his fingers, and, being so fast that nobody could see him, ended up with his fist in Xicor's gut. "The-the hell just happened!?"

"What's wrong? I thought you said you were ready, psycho. What happened to all that gusto?"

**Thanks for reading! Remember to comment on what you thought about my story!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Dragon Ball X Chapter 15- When All Hope Is Lost...**

_Disclaimer- The following is a non-profit fan fiction. I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, or Dragon Ball AF. The cover image was created and is owned by Maniaxoi on Deviant art._

Xicor quickly jumped back. "You..." he said. "What the hell are you!? Nothing can move faster then me!"  
Zero laughed and rubbed his nose. "Heh, heh. It doesn't have anything to do with speed. In fact you're the one who actually ran into my fist!"  
"What? Are you trying to tell me you can teleport?"  
"Nope! It's something entirely different. Let's just say what I did was a lucky shot. So then, why don't we get down to the real fight?" Zero transformed into Enerjor super saiyan 2  
"Hmph. Fine. If you wish to die, I will give you a long and painful death!"  
"Whatever. COME AT ME BRO!"  
Xicor did at he was told and rushed at the child. He sent many powerful punches and kicks at him. Each and every last one of them hit the young saiyan. Zero screamed in pain. Before he knew it, he was down on the ground feeling more pain then he had ever felt before. This guy was insanely powerful. "Serves you right!" yelled Vegeta. "You and me will never be inlaws!"  
"NO!" yelled Page. "Zero! How bad are your injuries!?"  
"How the hell do I look!? I'm wearing my ass as a hat and my spine is coming out of it!... In other words phase one of my plan is complete!"  
"That was the first part of your plan bluetard!?" yelled Pan. "Ok. Now I gotta know. What was the plan cause obviously phase one was getting your ass kicked! What was phase two of the plan? Were you gonna let him kill you!? You're an even bigger dumb ass than I thought you were!"  
"Pan..." Gohan began.  
"I heard you the first time!"  
"Calm down," said Zero. "That's not my plan at all. Feast your eye-sockets on this!" Suddenly, just like Xicor did a couple minutes ago, his wounds began to disappear as if it were magic.  
"W-what?" said Xicor. "That's impossible! Those are the same healing powers as me."  
"Yes, they are the same as your healing powers. And if you were facing any other enemy, it would be impossible. Thanks to two of my abilities. Recently I perfected my Omega rift technique and discovered my true powers as an Enerjor."  
"What does that have to do with anything?"  
Zero smirked. "This was all part of my new friend Tearic's plan. I have the ability to stop time using the omega rift technique, and copy anyone's abilities with a simple touch."  
"W-what? I still don't understand. When the hell did you copy my healing powers?"  
"You're not the brightest knife in the crayon box are you?"  
"...What the hell did you just say?"  
"Remember when I snapped my fingers and hit you?"

_FLASHBACK_

Let's do this!" Xicor yelled and began to rush at Zero. However, the child snapped his fingers, and it appeared everything besides him froze. The young saiyan smirked, walked up to Xicor, who was also frozen, put his hand on his head, and copied his godly healing powers. Once he was done, he put his fist in front of Xicor, and snapped his fingers with his other hand, restoring the flow of time back to normal, causing the demigod to run right into his fist.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Then I used the same method you used on Koozan. I allowed you to beat the crap out of me, then I healed myself to get an extra boost of power. After all, I'm part saiyan too, so I too get stronger once I survive a near-death experience. I could've just absorbed your energy, but I made a vow when I first got this power to never absorb any negative energy so I won't ever turn out like him. Now, let's see what my full power is now!" He began gathering up as much ki as possible. His hair suddenly began to grow and his eyebrows disappeared. He looked exactly like a super saiyan 3 only with light blue hair and purple eyes. "Interesting. I think I'll call this new form Enerjor super saiyan 3!"  
"Grr... You think you can defeat me with such a small power boost!? I'm a kai! A god! I am immortal! You cannot defeat me no matter how hard you try!"  
"Oh, so you're immortal? As in able to live forever? Well then, how about we put that to the test. You, the half kai half saiyan Xicor versus me, the Enerjor Zero. I'll have you know, we Enerjors are gods too. The gods of chaos. That's a title I'm ashamed to admit I have, but the powers it means to be a god allow me to protect the innocent. And to protect the innocent, I have to kill you!"  
"Hmph. Are we gonna fight? Or is the only thing you're good for talking?"  
"Burn!" yelled Vegeta.  
"Shut up!" everyone else yelled.  
"Oh screw you guys, that was funny!"  
"Are we gonna fight or not?" asked Xicor.  
"What do you mean- oh I remember now!" said Zero. "Yeah sure." he got into a fighting stance. "Xicor, I really hope you brought your wallet."  
"...What?"  
"BECAUSE THE RENT IN HELL GET'S PAID IN ADVANCE!"  
He ran up to him and punched the demigod in the gut, causing him to cough up blood.  
"Who the hell are you!?"  
"Heh, heh. Enerjor asked that same question when I faced him. I am your nephew, Son Zero!... Not to be confused with subzero. The two sound way to much alike, but whatever! Be thankful all you coughed up this time was blood! Pretty soon you're gonna be coughing up your own liver!"  
Xicor turned toward the others. "Is... is this guy a psychopath?"  
"SHUT UP!" screamed Zero as he kicked his uncle in the stomach, causing him to fly backwards. "Don't try to change the subject!"  
Xicor quickly stopped himself. "Yup. He's definitely a psychopath."  
"Look who's talking! Suck on this you punk ass bitch!" He began to charge up his best ki attack. "Nebula burst!" he yelled as he fired the attack. Xicor quickly dodged it, and the blast flew off into space. "Oh jeez, I think I overdid that one. Oh well. How far can it go anyway?"

_MEANWHILE ON NAMEK_

A Namekian was peacefully working at his village. However, when he looked up to the sky, he saw a bolt of blue light flying across the sky. It flew off faster then a bullet. "Did you just see that?" the Namekian asked.  
"What?" asked another Namekian.  
"...Oh, forget it."

_BACK ON EARTH_

'That power...' Xicor thought. 'I've never seen anything like it. It outclasses mine by far. I've only got one option now. I've got to flee. It'll hurt my honor severely, but I will return when I get stronger. And then I'll fight him again!'  
"So are we gonna continue this fight or are you gonna just stand there like a jackass?"  
"Hmph. You are the first worthy opponent I have ever faced, nephew. And for that you have my respect. However, I believe this is where we part ways. We will meet again one day. I promise you that!" He took off into the air and began to fly off in the other direction.  
"Heh, heh. Does he really think that'll work?" Zero put his pointer and index fingers to his forehead and used instant transmission to teleport to his foe. Xicor gasped when Zero appeared in front of him out of nowhere. The saiyan child smirked, and began to sing "Zippity doo dah..." Xicor quickly turned around and began to fly off as quickly as he could again. However, Zero used instant transmission to appear in front of him again, but this time however he was upside-down. "Zippity day..." Xicor yet again tried to fly away, but Zero flew after him. Backwards. And caught up to him in seconds. He then continued singing. "You can't lose me by running away!"  
"Damn you! Damn you to hell! You little-!"  
"Bored now." Zero slammed his fists into Xicor's skull, making his uncle fly down into the ground. When the demigod looked up, he saw Zero standing in front of him. "Today I'm going to be proving theres an afterlife. Xicor, you're going to be my test subject!" Zero took out the sword of Kai's and activated it. "If you're really part Kai, then you'll recognize this weapon."  
"Wait a minute! Please don't kill me! I promise I'll change! I'll do good from now on!"  
Suddenly, tiny chibi versions of Tearic and Enerjor appeared on Zero's shoulder. "Don't listen to him!" yelled Chibi Tearic. "He's lying!"  
"I don't know..." said Chibi Enerjor. "I think he might be telling the truth."  
"Wait a second, aren't you guys supposed to be an angel and a devil?"  
"We symbolize them."  
"And isn't this supposed to work the other way around? Where the good one tells me not to kill the person and the bad one tells me to kill him?"  
"Not this time! So, how about we let him go?"  
"Hmm..."  
Chibi Tearic's eyes widened. He quickly shot a ki blast at Chibi Enerjor killing him. He then pointed his hand at Zero and screamed "YOU DO WHAT'S FREAKING RIGHT!"  
"Whoa! Alright calm down! I'll kill him!"  
"Thank you." Then Chibi Tearic disappeared.  
"Uh..." said Xicor who obviously wasn't able to see the chibis. "Are you gonna kill me or are you just gonna keep talking to yourself?"  
"Huh?" asked Zero. "Oh right! Yeah, sorry, I have to kill you."  
Xicor sighed. "Very well. I accept my fate. But just know this. Me and my mother have a telepathic link. She has heard everything I heard today. And when she discovers I've died, she'll create a stronger warrior! One way stronger then me! And she'll make it come after you! Mark my words. You will be killed by one of my brothers!"  
"Hmph. Buddy the day I get killed by one Western Kaioshin's creations..." He cut Xicor up into 100 pieces and quickly disintegrated the remains with a ki blast, just like future Trunks did to Frieza. "...Is never gonna happen."  
Zero powered down to his base form and used instant transmission to teleport back to the Z gang. They all began to congratulate him. Well, almost everyone congratulated him. "Great job!" said Goku.  
"You did well, son," said Goten.  
"In all honesty I was hoping he would have killed you," said Vegeta.  
Everyone stopped and looked at Vegeta with a WTF look on their faces. Then they turned back to Zero. "So cousin," Pan said. "What're we gonna do now since you've defeated him? Go to Namek and use the dragon balls there?"  
"I thought about it, but I have a better idea!"  
"Huh? What is it?"  
"Stay right there for a second. I'll be right back! Omega rift!" Zero disappeared yet again.  
"Uh... What do we do now?"  
"I guess we just wait," said Trunks.

_LATER_

Everyone was still waiting for Zero to return. "Grr..." Pan growled. "What's taking that bastard so long!? I just want Koozan to be brought back to life!"  
Gohan looked at his daughter. "Pan..."  
"What do you want now dad!?"  
"We've only been here for 30 seconds."  
"...Really?"  
Gohan nodded.  
"...Huh." She looked over at Koozan's corpse. "Poor Koozan. I wonder how he's doing in the afterlife."  
Suddenly, the injuries Koozan had disappeared and his eyes opened. The Z warrior's jaws dropped when they saw him jump to his feet. "Where am I?" he asked. "How did I get here?"  
"K-Koozan?"  
Zero then reappeared. "Your welcome," he said. "I used the dragon balls from another universe to bring him back to life."  
Pan ran up to Koozan and embraced him in a giant bear hug. "I'm so happy you're alive!"  
Koozan's face turned blue. "R-ribs..." he squeaked out. "You're crushing my ribs!"  
"Huh? Oh sorry!" She quickly jumped back.  
"Heh, heh. It's alright. It's just that since I was just resurrected I'm kind of soar-" He was interrupted when Zero punched him. "OW! WHAT THE HELL MAN!?"  
"That's for not listening to me!" yelled Zero. "I told you to kill him and what do ya do!? You let him go!"  
"Hey get off my back man! It's not as if I knew he had healing powers! Besides, it's all good now since Goku defeated him right?"  
Goku shook his head.  
"Oh... It's all good now since Vegeta defeated him right?"  
Vegeta shook his head.  
"...G-Gohan, it was you, right?"  
"Oh for the love of God, I was the one who killed him!" yelled Zero.  
Koozan quickly turned to Zero. "Wait, wait, wait, so you're telling me the person that I hated my entire life was killed by my idiotic rival?"  
Zero smirked and rubbed the bottom of his nose. "Yup! It was all me!"  
"...Ugh. I need to go lie down." And with those words, Koozan took off into the air and flew away.  
"Should we go after him?" asked Trunks.  
"No," said Goku. "He's had a hard day. Let's just let him rest."

_And so Xicor's reign of tyranny has finally come to an end. However, the adventures of Koozan and Zero are far from over! There shall be more chapters! And be sure to check out A.U. Tearic's adventures with Monkey D. Luffy in Tearic, Member of the Straw Hat Pirates! Thanks for reading! Remember to comment on what you thought about my story!_


End file.
